Cursed! 07 Ghost
by Romania001
Summary: Ayanami succeeds in sending a sorcerer, possibly a Kor, to curse Teito Klein. It's a peculiar curse though, designed to make him helpless. By means of turning him into a very young child! While trying to cure him, Frau gets in the way and is cursed as well..what happens now that both Frau and Teito are both no more than five year olds? What will Ayanami do once he captures them?
1. Chapter 1

Please review :)

...

"Teito Klein! Come back here this minute!"Frau scolded as he chased after the unruly child. Yes, child. There was an unfortunate event recently in which a sorcerer hired by Ayanami had placed a curse on the holder of the eye of Mikhail, turning the once teenage boy into no more than a five year old. At the moment, Teito was in another pot of trouble as he had gone so far as to putting weed killer in with poor Labradors garden.

Of course, the gentle bishop was able to save his precious plants but it was still a problem. Not to mention that at times the eye of mikhail would take over and released incredible havoc wherever he went. The people of Barsburg church were becoming tired of his childish pranks.

" We need to find a way to keep him under control Castor..." Frau said and took a deep breath.

"I'm trying to find a way to remove the curse...until then...treat him like a child...He is no longer the Teito we know...He is a child. So take care of him..." The red haired bishop instructed as he continued to find a way to cure their guest.

...

At the moment Frau was feeling rather at a loss, seeing as how he had hunted the entire church and surrounding area for the boy. Who knew the kid could be such a brat...maybe military style force would get through to him better? It wouldn't hurt to try, of course, first he had to find him.

Finally he found the little trouble maker and he was glad to see that he had worn himself out and was resting against a pillar, sound asleep. Frau snickered at this opportunity.

"ATTENTION!"The blonde bishop commanded in a militia tone. The boy startled but then jumped to his feet. A little off kilter, but he stood there in a half asleep daze at full attention, at least what was possible for him now. Frau smirked in approval, but when he did the boys sleepy half lidded green eyes turned a deep red.

"Hmm...come out to play?"The ghost asked.

The Eye of Mikhail glared and leaned against the pillar lazily.  
"No...you have Teito on edge though and the idiot is too tired to function."

The bishop hummed a light laugh.

"Well then...I had better get you to sleep huh..."

Mikhail looked confused for a moment but then remembered the collar Ayanami had put on him. He covered his ears and smirked, watching Frau's lips move as he gave the 'sleep' command. However, despite his attempt he still felt sleep grab at his consciousness.

"But I...covered my ears.."The boy yawned as he began to fall. The blonde bishop of course caught him and lifted him into his arms.

"Hmhm...when Teitos mind became young...you must have been affected...you should know I don't need you to hear. It's the collar that obeys the command...silly child.."

Mikhail tried his best attempt at glaring but it just wasn't going to work, and he slipped into a peaceful sleep with an adorable pout on his face.

...

"Ah...So you found him...any problems?.."Castor asked as he held a very old book, watching as his fellow ghost made his way into the room.

"No...but the eye of Mikhail tried to get the best of me..."Frau said as he laid Teito in his bed, covering him up.

"Teito Klein has been causing much trouble recently...my poor flowers are afraid of him..."Labrador said as he looked solemnly down at the vines and flowers that clung to him.

"Things will be alright..I'm close to discovering how to return him to normal.." Castor concluded and then left the room.

...

When the boy woke up he wondered what had happened. He didn't remember going to bed, yet he was there. Had Mikhail taken over again? He sat up and slipped out of bed right as Castor walked in.

"Ah-ah...better climb back into bed..I've found a cure for you.."

Teito looked nervous and instead tried to run around him to escape but was captured by a few vines that Labrador controlled.

"What's this about? Don't you want to return to normal?" Castor questioned as he watched Labrador place the boy back in his bed.

The five year old shook his head violently.

"No! Big me is boring!" He shouted and gave a cold glare which turned into more of a cute pout.

"Aahh shut up kid...you gotta change back...got it?" Frau scolded and took place beside the bed that the child laid on. "Heh...after all...you gotta become a bishop like us..." He smiled teasingly.

Castor began the ritual for removing the curse, a faint glow appeared after dripping holy water onto the boys forehead and blessing him, as well as chanting some important lines. Hopefully once he was back to normal they could bring peace back to the church as well as make the boy a bishop.

Labrador removed the vines that held Teito as he seemed relaxed enough, and went to the front door to be sure no one would disturb them. But right as the final steps of returning the boy to normal we're being done, Teito panicked and launched off the bed, pulling Frau, who had been holding him, into his place instead.

"Uh...Frau!"Castor said as he watched the ghost light up in a purple glow along with a sharp screaming tone emanating from somewhere unknown and then fall back to the bed unconscious.

The red haired bishop proceeded in shaking his fellow ghost briefly, but he didn't wake, then the worst happened.

...

It had been about twenty minutes since the accident with Frau occurred, and Teito was happily drawing on a piece of paper Labrador had found for him along with a pencil.

It was then that they heard shuffling and the two bishops glanced over at the blankets on the bed.

"Man...I feel like I got hit by a bus.." The ghost grunted as he rubbed his head, turning his blonde locks into even more of a mess.

"Not quite a bus...an enchantment yes.." Castor corrected as he and Labrador approached him.

"Enchantment? Whad'ya mean?" He questioned, but then noticed he was sitting up in Teito Kleins bed. "Hey, why am...uh...wait a sec, what? OH MY G-" He began to shout but vines covered his mouth and he was silenced.

"We do not take the Lords name in vain, especially within the church Frau..You know this.." Castor scolded, which made the blonde haired ghost furrow his brows and look down at his hands, they were small, he was small. No, he was a child. He stared up at Labrador and Castor through large blue eyes.

"What happened to me?" He begged as he jumped to his feet but soon fell to his knees, unused to the lack of height he possessed.

"When Teito jumped up, you got in the way, and the cure for the curse was reversed. As there was no child to return to normal.." Castor said as he sighed and went back over to the ancient book that rested on the night stand.

"Well hurry up! Change me back!" Frau demanded in a childs voice. "I can't stay like this!"

"Calm down Frau..I'll do what I can, but it's an entirely different process for you, because you're one of the seven ghosts...we have to take a different route." Castor informed and then grabbed the book and went to the door. "You stay in here and play with Teito.." He added.

With this the blonde haired child ran to him and took hold of his white robes.

"I dont play! I'm not a kid! I'm me stuck in a kids body! Let me go with Castor!" He demanded again, but only received a disapproving expression from his fellow Bishop. He realized he was being immature and looked down, backing up a little.

"Just behave and stay in here with Teito, your mind will be altered soon enough to that of a child. I will do what I can to change you both back." He said as he opened the door. "Oh, and Frau...your clothes fell off..might want to go find something the maids have to Teito in the dresser.." He finished with a smile, Frau looked down and found himself completely nude, his old clothes like blankets around his ankles. With the sight he flailed and ran over to Teito's dresser and began tearing clothes from the drawers.

...

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Three hours? They can't just leave us in here for that long!" Frau complained, he was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a black T-shirt. Him and Teito were dressed exactly the same only Teito had a brown jacket over his shirt.

"Haha..Castor and Labrador san are always leaving me like this.. ^^ especially since I got turned into a kid again.." Teito laughed at Frau's semi tantrum. He was just sitting on the window sill watching the blonde pace.

Frau went over to the door and snickered in a mischievous way.

"Come on Teito, we're getting out of here." He said as he went to the night stand and opened its drawer, taking out a paper clip and running back over to the door, sticking it inside the lock and picking it until it opened.

"B..But won't we get in trouble?" The brown haired boy wondered with a look of concern.

"Teito, it's me, Frau..I haven't lost my adult mind..I'm still me..just stuck here..just imagine me as normal..haha.." Frau said, but of course, little did he know he had already begun to develop a more child like mind set.

Together the five year olds ran out into the hall, Frau was about an inch taller than Teito, and if you counted his hair, he was like five inches taller. The sound of pattering feet echoed as they ran together and then out of the church. They went to the fountain where they found a bunch of other kids their age.

Many of the kids said their hi's and hello's, and they decided to play ball, but when the maids came over and told them that today was Sunday, and they should be spending the day thinking about God, Frau pouted and sat on the ledge of the fountain.

"Hmph..." The blonde haired boy pouted and then just sighed and looked up at the clouds. "Whats going on with me? Why is that bothering me so much? She's right...today is the sabbath day.."

"Frau! Come on!" Teito and the others called. Then an idea popped in the blonde's head. If they played somewhere where no one would find them, there would be no problem right?

…...

"F...Frau, we shouldn't be in here..it's not allowed..what if the Archbishop see's us?" Teito complained but then as he did, his eyes turned red and he smirked playfully. "Good idea Frau, come on guys.." He said to the other six children that had gone with them.

Frau bounced the red ball and then caught it in his hand.

"No one comes in here until tonight..haha, they've already been in here once today, but now its empty for a few hours. Come on, lets have some fun.." Frau instructed, his young voice echoed throughout the huge mass room.

"Me first!" One of the little girls yelled and kicked the ball, taking the lead in their makeshift soccer game.

They played and played, and for the longest time everything went quite well, and Frau was rather proud of himself for coming up with the idea of where they could play and not have the nuns tell them not to. Of course, all good things usually end eventually.

Teito managed to capture the ball again and kicked it to Frau who gave it his best kick, it went a little farther than normal though, and the group of children watched in horror as the ball slammed into the stand that held the Bible and other notes and papers that the Archbishop had sitting on it. The stand fell and when it did, it knocked into the statue of the angel and ghost that were there, causing a chain reaction, knocking over a larger statue of the ghost Zehel, which turned out to be rather ironic, and it fell into the stained glass window.

The children stood in terror as the colored glass sparkled as it fell to crash on the floor, a shard landed just in front of Teito and he picked it up. He looked over at Frau who had a look of utter fear on his young features.

"Come on Teito! We gotta get outta here before-" He started as he spun on his head to run the other way but he bumped head first into Castor, Labrador right beside him. Hakuren and a few other people came to the scene to find out what the massive noise had been.

"T...Teito...you...what have you done?" The young blonde bishop in training asked as he looked on at the destruction about the room. The other young children were guided out of the mass room by Rosalie, Athena, and Libelle. Some sniffling and crying while others remained silent. Mikhail then of course gave control back to Teito, who was a little confused but then remembered what happened.

"I...It was an accident..I mean..we just wanted to play.." Teito confessed as he looked up at the people who stared down at him. It wasn't just Hakuren, Castor and Labrador now. Now, it was a mass of people from the church who stared on in horror and some took the devastation as a bad omen and knelt to the floor and began praying for forgiveness and guidance.

"Come along you two, I believe you've caused enough destruction for one day." Castor said as he took the two five year olds by the ear and took them back down the hall towards their room.

...

Castor told Labrador to go and make some lunch for the two delinquents because they wouldn't be leaving their room for the rest of the night. The lavender haired bishop nodded and left to oblige, but the two boys didn't care about food at the moment. They were more concerned in the look that the red haired ghost was giving them. They were walked further into the room and told to sit on the bed.

"Care to explain to me what exactly you two were doing playing ball in the mass hall? That room is for sacred worship and meetings with the Archbishop..." He scolded as the boys rubbed their now sore ears.

"Well, it's not our fault! Don't be so stupid Castor! The nuns wouldn't let us play outside because of the day...I always thought it was stupid how everyone had to do nothing but worship and meditate on Sundays..hmph.." Frau retorted and folded his arms, while glaring down at the floor.

"We didn't mean to ruin the mass room Castor sama..it was an accident.." Teito said as he looked down but then Mikhail took over and he wasn't about to apologize. Instead he kicked the bishop and ran over to the door to run out. Once he reached for the door handle, he instead found himself face to face with Castor, no doubt he was fast when he wanted to be.

"Where do you think your going Teito? Or should I say Mikhail?" The bishop inquired as he looked down on the red eyed boy with authority.

"Out..We shouldn't apologize for that, its your fault for having this place so fragile.." Mikhail snapped, and shoved the bishop out of the way. Before he knew it however, he found himself under the ghosts arm.

Castor sat down on the bed and touched the boys forehead, Mikhail winced when a faint red light flashed and then he was slung over the bishops lap.

"What do you think your doing? Unhand me!" The eye of Mikhail ordered as he squirmed.

"Giving you what you deserve..I must say, to do this in a church may be considered wrong, but it needs to be done.." Castor said as he pulled the boys pants down and Mikhail shot his eyes open wide and fought but then smirked and went to reverse, giving Teito control, but alas he found that he could not.

"That won't work at the moment, besides, aren't you supposed to protect your master?" Castor said as he held the boy over his knee.

"Not for stuff like this!" Mikhail yelled as he again tried to escape. Just then Frau ran over.

"Castor! You can't do this! What the hell...it was both of us! Besides, you shouldn't do this in a church! Just like you said!" The blonde interfered and held his fist up in a dominant sign of rebellion.

"Don't worry Frau...you won't miss out.." Castor said and with that brough his hand down on Teito's or 'Mikhails' backside. The boy jumped and gasped, then gritted his teeth. This was embarrassing.

"Care to tell me what you did wrong?" The bishop asked as he paddled the boy.

"Shut up!" Mikhail snapped but was rewarded only with more swats.

Frau stood back and looked out the window, trying to drown out the noise.

Swat. Swat. Swat.

"I.." Mikhail began but decided against it.

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat.

By now, his eyes were watering and he was feeling quite embarrassed, his cheeks nearly as red as his eyes.

"I played in the mass room..."

"Good start...and what else?" Castor continued as he kept on the punishment.

"..Come on thats not good enough?" He whined and kicked a bit.

Swat. Swat.

"No it's not.."

Swat. Swat.

"Okay! Okay...And I kicked you..and..."

Swat. Swat.

"Go on..." The bishop added.

Swat.

Now the boy was crying and he didn't really know how to stop. He felt incredibly embarrassed, this was the pain that humans went through?

"I...I..dont know...I'm sorry." He finally gave in.

The red haired bishop gave him three more stinging swats and then lifted him off his lap, pulling his clothes back up.

"You disrespected an elder of the church.." Castor finished for him and tousled his hair. "Go sit down.."

Mikhail glared and was about to protest but thought better of it when he got a warning glance from Castor.

"Frau...come here please.." The bishop ordered and the blonde looked back at him from the window.

"You're not doing that to me...I'm a fellow bishop and ghost..." The blue eyed boy said defiantly and held a sturdy stance, ready to run at any moment.

Castor sighed.

"Don't make this difficult.." He ordered and instead when the boy refused, got up and cut him off when he went to run and brought him over to the bed and did the same to him that he did to Mikhail.

"Lemme go!" The boy screamed before the spanking had even started.

"You know...it's sort of interesting how I'm doing this to you...even if you hadn't done what you did, I can't say you wouldn't have deserved it anyway. What with all your inappropriate magazines, smoking...you really do deserve this Frau..." Castor said and with that lifted his hand and brought it down hard onto the childs bared behind.

Instantly the boy whimpered and squirmed under the hold of his fellow ghost.

"Now, how about you tell me what you did wrong.." Castor ordered.

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat.

"Please stop Castor! You can't do this!" Frau whined but it did nothing in stopping the sting that was engulfing his rear.

Swat. Swat. Swat.

"I brought everyone to the mass hall to play!" He shouted and tried to put his hands back to protect his exposed region but Castor pinned his hands behind his back.

"And?..."

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat.

"And I..I disrespected you guys?"

"Yes...and what else?"

Swat. Swat. Swat.

"Stop! It hurts!" The boy cried, tears now beginning to roll down his face.

"That's the point Frau, you know that.."

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat.

Castor sped up the spanking, holding the child ghost in place as he turned his rear a bright shade of red and pink.

"I dont know Castor!"

"You were the leading cause of the destruction of the statue of the God Zehel..as well as the destroying of the stained glass window and other small statues in the room..."

"Alright alright I'm sorry..." The boy whimpered, and with this Castor was satisfied and let him up. Inwardly a little more happy with this, it sort of allowed him to get back at him and punish him for all of his antics even before he was miniaturized.

...

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

When Labrador came back in he was surprised to see the two young boys sniffling and pouting sitting on the floor against the wall. The lavender haired bishop set the treys of food down on the night stand and went over to his fellow ghost.

"Castor ...why do they weep?"Labrador asked in a concerned tone.

Castor hummed a laugh and adjusted his glasses.

"Not to worry...they're fine. I simply made them understand the severity of their wrong doings." He answered and then walked over to the boys who looked up at him.

Castor touched a finger to Mikhails head and released the seal. He wasted no time in letting Teito have his mind back. When he did though the green eyed boys eyes watered more.

"Ow...what happened?"Teito complained about the dull fire in his rear.

"To put it simply I gave you a thrashing. Well, more or less I gave the eye of Mikhail one..but i thought you should feel it too. This is for your time in the mass two can go ahead and eat your dinner now, but as soon as you are finished you are to go straight to bed. Understood?" Castor instructed and then smiled almost innocently, pointing to the bed.

"Castor..."..Labrador murmured under his breath. He'd never seen the man this way before. He'd never really seen him with children too much in general. Frau was the ones the kids adored.

"You had better change me back! When I'm back to normal I'll-" Frau began but was silenced by an icy cold stare from Castor, who was suddenly kneeling before him. It wasnt mean, yet it wasnt friendly either. It was an expression that challenged him. That dared him to disobey. It made a strong shiver crawl up the blondes spine as well as Teito's.

"Hmhm...would you like to continue arguing or would you rather go eat.."He interrogated and held his stare, inches from the child's face.

Frau smiled sheepishly and nodded slipping awkwardly out from before Castor and shuffling over to his food trey where Teito had already gone.

The red headed bishop smiled approvingly and turned to the door with Labrador.

"Do try to behave yourselves..I'll be back to be sure you're in bed. Rosalie will be in to pick up your dishes shortly.."Castor finished and then left the room.

...

"Damn that guy...hmph..."Teito cursed as he laid on top of his blankets and stared out the window at the night sky. "Mikage..." He muttered as he drifted into sleep.

Frau looked over at his friend who was breathing quietly as he slept. He stood up and went to the window, resting his elbows on the sill. He hatched an idea and opened it, climbing out and carefully maneuvering onto the roof. He could feel his adult side trying to get back to him but the curse wasn't allowing it.

He looked up at the moon and tried to be calm in its glow. He laid back on the smooth stone surface and closed his blue eyes and let the cool breeze comfort him.

"Frau.." A familiar voice spoke after about a half hour of peaceful silence.

The blonde boy jumped to his feet, careful not to fall on the slant of the surface he stood on.

"Castor...I...I'm sorry...I just wanted to...uh..."He fumbled with the words, but before he could finish he heard faint laughter and looked over at his fellow ghost who laughed openly.

Frau panicked at first, he'd never seen the man laugh out right before. He didn't know whether to he afraid, to laugh with, to be concerned. Nothing.

"C..Castor?"

"Haha...heh...Oh Frau..I'm sorry, but your look of terror was beautiful...haha.." Castor tried to stifle his laughter, but Frau simply went stiff and glared in a pout.

Castor, once he regained his composure, wiped the tears from his eyes and went to stand beside his youthful ghost.

"You know..you really did deserve that earlier.."Castor mentioned after a moment.

Frau fought down the urge to shove him off the roof. It's not like he wouldn't save himself.

"Yeah, yeah..."The boy shrugged off the comment.

"Come on...no hard feelings?"

Frau smirked up at him, which surprised him a little.

"When I'm back to normal I will let you know..." The blonde said and Castor simply smiled and ruffled his unruly hair.

"Fair enough little one.." The bishop added. "Time for bed though Frau..come along.."

The blonde sighed and shook off Castors hand when he rested it on his shoulder. He swung down the side and then jumped into the room, scaring any living hell that may have existed out of Rosalie. She screamed and dropped the trays.

"Uh..R...Rosalie...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to frighten you.."He stuttered, a little embarrassed.

"Uh...n..no it's...it's alright...have a good night..."She said and bowed then cleaned up the mess and left the room, past Labrador who had just covered up Teito.

"Into bed Frau..before you scare anymore innocent nuns..hmhm" Castor said from behind him.

The blonde turned around quickly with an apologetic expression.

"I really didn't mean to..Will she be okay?"He questioned going to the door and looking out but she was already gone. "Damn.."

"Hm?"The bishop behind him asked.

The boys stomach sank.

"Uh...dang...I said dang.."

"Hmm...my hearing must be going..hmhm.."

"I'm really not tired you know, I'm usually always up at night..you know that.." Frau said after a large sigh.

"We know..that's why Labrador made you this.." Castor said as Labrador smiled and handed him a glass with some flower or herb of some kind. It was too dark in the room to see.

"What is it?" The child ghost asked.

"Its a tea.." The gentle bishop answered and smiled at the child's 'I knew that much' face.

"Just drink it.." Castor instructed. "Tea is known to sooth people into relaxation."

"Is this some kind of knock out drug? Why can't I just stay up?..I'd lay down.." Frau questioned as he scrutinized the tea and sniffed it, then took a tiny taste with the tip of his tongue.

"Drink it Frau, Labrador made it special for you..you'll like it.."The red haired bishop smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of.."The boy said but sighed and drank a few sips of it, the warm liquid slid down his throat and comforted him instantly. It sent chills from his ears all the way down his back.

The flavor of Labradors teas was exquisite, not many could resist even asking for more. The blonde drank it's hot essence and then set the glass on the night stand.

"That's the best tea I've ever had from you.."Frau laughed and gave a Naruto grin. His smile faded however, when he started feeling a little...off.

"This _was_ a drug wasn't it?"Frau accused but he had already been sure that that's what it was from the beginning. Rejecting Labradors tea though was practically a sin, he would have had to drink it either way.

"I guess I'll go to bed now then.."Frau grumbled and went to his bed but he didn't quite make it before he lost strength. Labrador picked him up in a cradle position and then tucked him into the warm blankets.

Before Frau fell asleep though, he pulled his eye lid down and stuck out his tongue just to show them that they hadn't won.

"Goodnight.." The two older bishops said in sync and smiled a little then left the room, locking the door.

...

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

When the two boys woke up the next morning they were amazed to see that it was snowing outside. Teito had never before seen snow, not to mention it normally didn't snow in this region at all, being more of a desert, mountain area.

"Wow..." Teito breathed and put his hand to the window. The cold was so new to him. He smiled when his hand left an obvious print on the glass. He remembered Mikage speak of snow, how it's beauty shimmered and was millions of tiny ice crystals. His eyes watered at the beauty of snow, he loved it.

"No way!" Frau exclaimed as he ran over to the closet and fumbled to pull on some boots and a coat, then ran over to the window to open it, but he found that it was frozen shut.

"Frau..?" Teito asked as he watched the blonde pout and then run over to the door.

"Come on! Don't you wanna go play in it?" The young ghost suggested and smiled hugely.

"Play in it?" The green eyed child wondered. He'd never heard of playing in it. Wasn't it cold?

"Well yeah, that's practically what snow is for!" He charmed and dragged Teito over to the closet and threw a coat on him while Teito slipped on some boots. Frau finished it off by throwing a scarf on top of the brown haired boy's head, who of course fixed it and wrapped it around his neck loosely.

Together than ran to the door, Teito was becoming more and more excited to explore this alien anomaly called snow.

"Uhn!" Frau grunted when he bumped into Rosalie who was bringing in their breakfast as he was about to try to open the door. Which he would have found was locked.

"Rosalie! Hi!" Teito cheered as Frau took his small hand and they ran out into the hall.

"Uh...F..Frau sama! Where are you going? Teito?" The young nun protested but then sighed and went into the room and set down their trays of food that would be left to get cold.

The two boys made their way down the halls, occasionally shoving past groups of people and nuns. Finally outside, Frau excitedly jumped from the stairs and into the snow. Teito was shocked to see that he disappeared. He'd accidentally jumped into a lower area of ground that had accumulated more snow than the rest of the surrounding places.

"F...Frau?!" Teito panicked when the boy didnt pop back up. The holder of the eye of Mikhail ran down the stairs but soon found that they were beyond slick and slipped falling into the same place that Frau had vanished into. He opened his eyes after a moment and found that this abyss was no more than the build up of freezer frost. He didn't really like it. Far too cold for him.

Suddenly he felt himself lifted up by the back of his coat and he shook off the freezing substance that covered him thoroughly. He looked up and saw that he'd been picked up by Castor. Then he glanced to the man's other hand and saw that it held Frau.

"Castor! Look! It's snow!" The blonde exclaimed and Castor simply chuckled at him and then removed them from the deeper area and set them down. Teito tried to find a higher area to stand. He didn't really understand what Frau was so hyped up about.

"Alright...I saw it, now lets go back inside..I'm cold. And what-" But Teito was silenced, the whole area was silenced in fact. Any children or nuns or other people that had been walking around stopped and looked at Teito as he wiped snow from his face.

He looked over at the blonde who was crouched down on the other side of the fountain, smirking deviously at him. Then another snow ball came hurling through the cold air and this time Teito dodged it.

"Stop that!" He protested, but Frau just laughed and picked up another handful of snow and rounded it off, then chucked it at him. But this time Teito caught it and threw it back. Hitting Frau dead in the face. This made the green eyed boy bust up laughing, but it wasn't long before he was shut up by a snow ball that hit his chest. He ran for cover and decided that Castor was a good wall to be behind just as a snow ball came shooting through the air, hitting Castor in the face. This one caused Teito to fall to his kneels laughing in hysterics.

"Something amusing?" Castor chimed in and Teito caught his laughter in one breath.

"Uh...W..well.." He said nervously but Castor simply smiled and used his ghost abilities to drop a huge amount of snow onto him from the roof of the church. Teito popped out of the snow like a weed and shivered but then smiled and took off to find a good hiding place, and all this time, Frau had built a huge ball of snow by rolling it along the balcony and then dropped it off the side, landing it straight on Labrador who had only just walked out of the church doors.

Soon there was a huge snow ball fight between the three bishops, as well as others on the grounds, the nuns, and the two boys and any other children in the area. Teito snickered when the main doors of the church were opened again and he launched a snow ball at full speed, hitting his target spot on.

But there was no cheering that followed, instead, dead silence lurked now as the Archbishop stood there in the doorway, melted water over him and wiping remaining snow off of his robes.

"Archbishop Jio..." Teito muttered and bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry..."

Jio didn't give much expression but he did however, go to the boy and smile, ruffling his hair and then continuing on with Bastien close behind him.

"Heh...alright I think that's enough fun and games for now." Castor smiled and guided the boys back inside, where they were brought to their room and ate breakfast. Though it was cold.

Once they were finished, Castor instructed them to just stay in the room for a while, and that he had some more studying to do and a conference with the Archbishop on how to return them back to their former selves.

….

"I wonder if Archbishop Jio is angry with us?" Teito wondered, he sipped his water.

"Nah...and if he is I'll just tell him where to shove it..haha.." Frau snickered and put the large piece of toast in his mouth and went to the window and fought with it until it opened.

"Come on Teito..Let's go up on the roof, from there we will be able to see all the snow everywhere."

Teito nodded and followed the boy with the bread hanging from his mouth and climbed out the window. Helping each other not to slip and fall.

Once on top they were both in awe at the scenery. The whole land shimmered with the white stuff, the blonde let himself collapse into the snow and make a snow angel. Or snow ghost?

Teito copied him and they both looked up at the sky, letting medium size snow flakes land on their faces, and then opening their mouths to catch them there too. They giggled and laughed back and forth until they looked up and saw a strange object lowering from the sky. Frau sat up as well as his companion, looking up at the strange UFO.

"W..What is that?" Frau asked allowed.

"It's a military ship..." Teito confirmed to himself, and it was then that the two decided they needed to get back inside and warn the others, but before they could, a Hawkzile flew by and shot a gun at them. Fortunately, the two dodged, or so they thought, Frau then plucked the dart from his neck as did Teito.

"Crap.." Teito cursed and tried to shoot zaiphon shots at the Hawkzile and it's rider, but soon his vision began to blur and he began to feel off balanced. At almost the same time the two boys passed out, falling off the roof top, but being caught by the Hawkzil driver.

Vines suddenly wrapped around the flying vehicle though as Labrador appeared before them, Castor following. Before the Hawkzile could crash, the driver jumped to another that flew down to them, the boys with him, then retreated up to the main ship as the two ghosts attacked and tried to get their child bishop and holder of Mikhail back. But it was too late, they flew off. Castor and Labrador went to report immediately to the Archbishop so that he could get word to the pope. The military was not permitted to be in the 7th district at all,and now they had to develop a rescue mission as well.

...

Review and I will update. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Light penetrated Teito's eyes as he slowly woke up, at first he couldn't remember what had happened. It was so fast. He put his hand to his head that ached so greatly, and opened his eyes a little more to look around and see that he was in some sort of cell room, Frau was with him, though still asleep.

"Tsk...Ayanami..." Teito growled and then cursed the name mentally. "That asshole.."

He crawled over to Frau and gave him a few shakes and tried to wake him up, but unfortunately the tranquilizer hadn't finished it's course with him yet. Teito sighed and sat back against the wall. This cage was strange, more suited for a wild dog of some kind. It had metal bars that were no more than about three inches apart, and he couldn't stand up in it, the ceiling was too low. It's length was interesting though, it ran along the course of the wall, about ten feet. The bars themselves made the cage while the wall posed as the rear of the cage itself. There was no escaping this prison.

"Bastard Ayanami..." He mumbled to himself again as he wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his face in them.

"Hmhm, my, my..such foul language for such a young boy." The voice of a man said from somewhere else in the room. The green eyed boy looked up and crawled over to the bars and looked out. He looked around until he found the source of the voice. "Good evening Teito Klein.." The man grinned and crouched down to the boy's level.

"Who are you.." Teito demanded and gripped the bars tighter.

The man before him was tall, and had silky black hair and black sunglasses that he wore for whatever reason. Teito didn't like the innocent yet devious grin he wore either. Where had he seen this guy? He was familiar. He wore the standard Black Hawk uniform which consisted of a black, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. As well as black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves similar to the other Black Hawks.

"Hmhm...silly boy, you know me. I am Lieutenant Commander Hyuuga...other wise known as Major Hyuuga..Hmhm.." Hyuuga answered and wasn't pleased when the boy simply glared out at him. "Touchy...hmhm...perhaps some sweets would make you less bitter? After all, you're Aya-tans new favorite toy.."

The man held up a lollipop seemingly out of no where and held it outstretched towards him. Teito's glare faltered a little, in his child mindset he really, really wanted it, perhaps as some sort of comfort of what had happened. He fought with his thoughts and the man before him simply stayed crouched down and had the sweet treat just barely outside the bars of the cage.

Finally Teito couldn't resist anymore and he blushed deeply and nodded and put his hand outside the bars and reached for the sweet, but to his surprise Hyuuga brought it back to his chest. Just out of reach of Teito's grasp.

"Hmhm...too bad I'm not allowed to give it to you.." He snickered and popped it in his mouth and then walked towards the door. "I'm sure Ayanami will be in soon enough to talk with you without the influence of your little friend Zehel.."

With that the Major left the room briskly but still in a relaxed manner, closing the door behind him. Teito sighed and let his hand drop in his lap and his eyes watered a little.

"_Stop being such a baby..."_ A voice said from within him. Mikhail.

"I'm not being a baby! I'm just trying to find out how to get out of here..Usually it's Frau that saves me. But now-"

"_Master you have to just put your thoughts together and not let them play with your head. It makes me sick how you fell for that little charade with that piece of candy. Do you really think they would give you something nice?"_ Mikhail convinced from within his head, but his voice was silenced when the door to the room opened yet again.

Teito backed up a little and rested against the back wall when he saw the black boots make their way into the room and stop before the cage. His stomach sank when none other than Ayanami crouched down to his level and looked in at him, then at the sleeping ghost beside him.

"Teito Klein...how have you enjoyed the curse I've placed on you?" He asked but received no reply. After sighing he looked down then back up at the child who stayed backed away from him in the cage.

"You hold something I need...and with time you will hand it over.." Ayanami said in an emotionless tone. Then blinked and smirked a touch. "Actually, I have a better idea. I'll use you to hold the stone until I'm ready."

Teito shot a glare of death to the leader of the Black Hawks. Then got closer and held onto the bars of the cage, only inches from Ayanami.

"Why do you want it anyways?" Klein snapped.

Ayanami was unphased by his harsh tone. Instead he merely held his stare through lavender eyes.

"You really are foolish.." He answered and then stood and sighed. "The Eyes of Mikhail and Raphael are a set of holy stones that can be embedded into the body, allowing the Archangels Mikhail and Raphael to descend into a host's body for a limited time. They are undetectable until they possess their host's body, whereupon the stone appears in the host's hand, the host's eye color changes, and they become able to wield godlike powers with Zaiphon."

Teito sat and listened quietly. Wishing that Castor and Labrador would show up last minute as they usually did.

"Do you know who I am Teito Klein..." The man asked.

"You're Ayanami..Leader of the Black Hawks.." The boy answered as Ayanami paced slowly with his hands folded behind his back.

"True..but I also go by other names Teito, in fact, I have many names.." He replied. "I have been called Ayanami, I have been called Master by Kor..."

He crouched down by Teito again.

"I am also called Krowell Raggs.." He continued, Teito's face took on a surprised expression to say the least. "But more so, I am called Verloren by Warsfiel..Because I house the soul of Verloren." He finished. "Just think about that for a while Teito Klein.."

Shuffling was heard beside Teito and Frau began to wake.

"Hmhm...Zehel.." Ayanami commented and was enjoying the feel of his soul calling out to the ghosts scythe which was not summoned at the moment. Turning his attention back to Teito he said, "You will be my slave Teito, and your friend Frau will either be made use of by some means or another or killed, allowing me to take back my scythe..but for now, you two are pets of the Black Hawks and will be treated as such.." The man finished and then left the room without another word. Teito didn't even know if they were still on the ship or back at the military academy or what. One thing was for sure though, he didn't like being in the dark.

...

Review=update

This may be the last chapter added until I get reviews on if it is good or not. Constructive critisism welcome. :) thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, just because I don't want to pause my writing I'll add another chapter. But dammit you better start reviewing! Or I'll sick Aya-tan on you!*pout***

And just in case you didn't know..

**_-I do not own 07 ghost in any way. (obviously -_-")_**

...

The hours went on and on, and Teito and Frau didn't even know if it was day or night outside. It really started to get to them. They'd spent the time in confinement trying to escape, sleeping, whining, laughing about jokes that they told back and forth to try and keep their sanity, and then sleeping more.

"Damn that guy..." Frau cursed as he laid across the floor of the cage to stretch his sore muscles. "There has gotta be a way out of this.."

Teito sighed.

"I'm sure Castor and Labrador have been devising a plan to rescue us along with the Archbishop." The green eyed boy tried to reason. Much longer in this cage and they would go insane. What kind of creeps lock up a couple of five year olds in a cage anyway? I mean come on, locking them in a room wouldn't have been good enough? Teito shook the thoughts from his head, realizing that he was accepting defeat, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

There was no clock in the room, there was nothing actually. The only thing in the room, which really wasnt all that big to begin with, was the cage they were in, them, and the wooden chair that sat across from them against the wall. There wasn't even any cupboards or shelving or anything. Well, on the right side of the room there was a small counter top with one cupboard underneath, but that was it. The room was bare. The walls and ceiling were a cream color, and the floor was a light blue marble. At least they had the designs in the stone to look at. They had already tried any magic they had but the cage seemed to negate them. Teito had tried using his Zaiphon but all that resulted in was a very powerful shock that seemed to come from the cage itself and then after that he could no longer create it.

"_Let me take over Master, I'll find a way to get us out of here.."_ Mikhail said from within his mind. Normally Teito didn't like it when Mikhail took over, but seeing as how he didn't have any other ideas, he let the talisman have control.

Frau was sitting against the corner of the cage just sort of wallowing and trying to come up with a plan. Mikhail kicked him and glared.

"You can't just sit in self pity you fool. Come on, let's put our heads together and try to con them into letting us out. It's the only way we can escape. Even my power is suppressed in here.

Frau nodded and him and the red eyed boy started brainstorming. However, they didn't have to for long, because not long after they started discussing ideas did the door to the room open again.

"Breakfast time kitties..." Hyuuga chimed which inwardly made the two boys boil with rage. They really hated how this guy was always so evilly cheery. And he was supposed to be Ayanami's body guard? You must be joking.

This was exactly the break they'd been waiting for, maybe once he took them out, they could make a break for it. But where would they go? They didn't even know where they were _now_.

Hyuuga closed the door behind him and locked it, then went over nonchalantly and unlocked the cage with some sort of magic as well as a key. Frau wasted no time in jumping out and running to the other side of the room, whereas Mikhail simply crawled out and stood there beside Hyuuga after rolling his eyes at the rebellious blonde.

"Hmhm...be good little boy, or I'll punish you. Come along, you're hungry right?" The man asked and with that he hooked a chain to Teito's collar and then approached Frau. Of course, the blonde refused to just give in but then realized that he was being stupid, and let the man put a black and gold collar on him, signifying his ownership was the Black Hawks. The miniature ghost did his best to contain himself as Hyuuga connected a chain of about five feet to his collar and then walked him over to Mikhail, grabbed his chain, and then lead them out.

"Treated like dogs..." Frau muttered to himself with a glare as he looked down at the ground as the Major lead them down the hallway. Mikhail focused hard on whether or not Teito recognized this area, but he didn't. Not yet at least. It seemed like they were at headquarters, but that wasn't possible. The military was a bunch of crooks, but they wouldn't allow Ayanami to contain two small children on leashes.

Mikhail was snapped back to attention when they were approaching a door.

The two boys paid close attention as they were brought into an office like room where Ayanami sat and looked out a window.

"Aya-tan...Hmhm, I've brought our little pets.." Hyuuga said and closed the door firmly behind him, making sure to lock it.

Frau and Mikhail both glared at the same time at the mention of being 'pets' and stomped on either of Hyuugas feet causing him to wince a little but still hold his composure.

Ayanami stood and went over to the boys expressionlessly, and then led them over to a white rubber mat where they were made to sit down and then a bowl was placed before each of them. Inside was a couple of vitamins and then a small cup of water.

"What is this?" Frau gawked.

"Hmhm...it's breakfast.." Ayanami answered with a grin at the childs reaction.

"This? This isn't breakfast! This is pharmaceutical contents!" He retorted as he picked up one of the vitamins and sniffed it.

"They are vitamins with every nutrient as well as calorie that you need to survive. Teito is used to this, in the military this is what he ate.." The man answered and then went back over to his desk and started writing down notes.

"Okay whats the catch? First you shrink him, then it ends up shrinking me, then you capture us, now you treat us like domestic dogs?" Frau said after a moment of silence as he watched Mikhail swallow his 'food' and then drink the water.

"Hmhm...its the process of breaking you down Frau, once you've been broken I will build you back up. This is basic military procedure. You will soon learn that I am your Master and you will obey my every whim." Ayanami said in response and then grinned deviously as the blonde boy sort of dropped his jaw in a 'are you serious?' kind of way.

"...What is the point of all of this?" Mikhail asked after a long time of being silent, and just listening to Frau try to argue with Ayanami.

"There are several reasons behind my actions, namely, power. The others are of no concern to you right now." He answered and then continued with his filling out of papers.

"Oh..and here.." Ayanami said as he stood and went to Frau who stood defiantly ready to deck the guy. The silver haired man took off the boy's collar and replaced it with another, one that was more like Teito's slave collar. At first, the blue eyed ball of fire resisted to his fullest capability, but in the end the older of the two won the fight and Frau was left feeling a little drained.

"That will keep your ghost under control, not that it was much of a worry to me, but in case you managed to change forms, this will prevent that.." He answered, and then took Frau by the collar, spun him around and did some sort of enchantment and the blonde blacked out and fell to the floor. Teito broke back into control of his body and ran to Frau, but he watched in amazement as the boy lit up in a blinding light and then it turned red, and he was his adult self once again.

"Take them to the prison hold for now.." Ayanami ordered and then sat back down.

"Hey! What about me!? Change me back too!" Teito demanded, but only received a smirk from the man and then was led out of the room by Konatsu who had just come in. Hyuuga then picked up the unconscious bishop Frau and took them to the prison hold.

…...

"Mm...what...happened..." Frau muttered as he slowly woke up. "Damn, this is the second time it's felt like I got hit by a bus.." He complained as he gripped his head, he opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing that he was in a cell room with Teito who had at some point fallen asleep on the small bed that had been put in the room.

When Frau stood he fell to his face on the floor, finding that he was his usual height once again, he cheered for joy for a moment but then remembered where he was and gloom hung over his head yet again.

"Oy...Teito.." He whispered as he gently shook the sleeping child. Noticing he was sleeping on a dog bed and that just wasn't right. Where were the normal beds? Even prison cells usually have a simple, but regular bed. "Damn that bastard.." He muttered as he thought of Ayanami. "Just toying with us like this...what the hell is his problem.."

Teito yawned as he began to wake up and rubbed his eyes, Frau noted that he was quite adorable in this state but then shook the thought and got back to the problem at hand.

...

Review please! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**I see you people are exceptionally stubborn...not even one review huh?...well mleh..:P oh well, I enjoy writing this..hope you enjoy reading it. **

...

The blonde haired bishop went over to the bars of the cell, took hold of them and looked out, only for a second though as the bars became extremely hot and he had no choice but to let go. He winced and cursed at the almost burn on his hands.

No one else was in the area at all, except for an unknown guard that stood watch. The ghost sighed and went back over to Teito who was just sitting criss cross on the small dog bed. Thankfully Ayanami had him redressed so he wasn't in the nude. Problem was he was wearing some sort of military uniform, only a little different.

"Frau..I'm so glad you're back to normal.." He commented with a smile. "Are you able to get us back to the church?"

Frau smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, haha...I mean, it's not that easy. Ayanami stuck this collar on me and now I can't use any of my power at all..." He answered and watched the boy's expression fall. "Uh!..B..But don't worry! I...I've got a plan.." He said as he scavenged his brain for an idea. It took a few minutes but one did come to mind. He didn't know how effective it would be but he figured he could try.

Teito watched with a puzzled expression as the man picked him up off the bed and then picked up the small dog cushion and went over to the bars. He looked out to make sure the guard wasn't looking at them and he crouched down, pushing the dog bed against the bars.

"What are you doing?" The young boy asked as he made his way over to his friend.

"Shh..." Was his only reply.

It wasn't much longer before the bed started to smoke and finally caught fire, he waited until it was really flaming before he threw it out through the bars of the cell and it landed on the guards desk, igniting the papers on it as well as his clothing.

"Fire!" Frau bellowed and someone somewhere pulled down the fire alarm and a red light flashed throughout the area in alert.

The guard, meanwhile, was halfway stripping to get the fire off. He managed to do so by taking off his over coat fast enough and then using it to try and beat out the fire that now engulfed his desk. Frau counted to himself, until he got to ten and then looked out of the bars again and watched as a troop of men came in with extinguishers and killed the fire.

"How did that help at all?" Teito asked as he kicked the bishops leg. Frau yelped and jumped up and down for a second in pain. "All that did was get everyones attention.. baka!"

"Would you can it? Look.." The ghost scolded as there was rolling smoke throughout the entire prison hold and it was only a few more minutes before Hyuuga walked in with a couple of chain leashes and an irritated expression when he saw that the cause of the fire was the small cushion like bed that had been in their cell. "They have to get us out of here cuz of the smoke..not to mention fire damage.."

"You two really are the masters of trouble making aren't you?" Hyuuga sighed and opened the cage, and it was only a fraction of a second before Frau had him in a head lock with his own sword at his throat.

"You're going to let us go now..or I'll kill you here.." He said with dark intent into his ear. "Run Teito! Get to a Hawkzile if you can find one!" He ordered and Teito couldn't find himself to obey, he couldn't just leave him there. He had no powers at the moment, and he was fair game to anyone who did.

"I can't do that! You're-" He protested, but he was cut off when Mikhail took over and his eyes turned a blood red.

"I'll get him to safety.." Mikhail assured and Frau simply nodded, holding the blade of the sword tightly against Hyuuga's throat.

"Hmhm...Ayanami will punish you for this you know...such naughty pets.." Hyuuga charmed but it only got him a little more pain when Frau pressed the blade harder, just short of cutting him.

"Shut up..." He ordered and backed up a little. "Give me safe route to an exit.."

"Hmhm...I can't do that.." The major snickered, as he stood within the grasps of the ghost. "You're not very smart are you?" He added. Then a monotone voice was heard from somewhere behind them.

"Pain..."

And instantly Frau went wide eyed and cringed as he keeled over dropping the sword and Hyuuga with it, who caught it and slipped it back into its sheath on his belt.

Ayanami watched as the blonde writhed in pain on the floor, and then made it cease and approached the ghost.

"Hmhm...I tried to tell you..." Hyuuga bragged to Frau who breathed heavily and was now sweating bullets. His whole body shaking and quivering.

"Frau...as I told you before, I own you and Teito Klein both..I will not allow disobedience." Ayanami said blandly but with a hidden malice.

"..I..I'm not supposed to...say this...but.." The blonde breathed as he wiped his forehead. "Go to hell.." He spat and stood. When he did though, Ayanami thrusted his fist into the bishops gut, knocking the wind out of him completely. Frau winced and dropped to his knees again, this time with one arm wrapped around his stomach.

"You will respect me.."

"I'll kill you..." Frau coughed in reply without a second thought.

The man before him simply chuckled, something he hadn't done in a substantial amount of time.

"You will try...but for now...Pain..." Ayanami commanded the collar again, and the searing pain that had engulfed the ghost before, once again wrapped around him. Frau screamed out and fought his hardest to get the collar off, but it was impossible. Then the pain stopped again.

"Stand.." The lavender eyed commander ordered and watched in waiting.

Frau wanted to say some sort of smart ass remark but he decided it would be best to maybe let him win this one and try something else later. Because at this rate the man would end up killing him.

"...Stand Frau..." The order came again.

With a glare on his face and sweat that rolled in beads down his pale skin, he stood from the floor in a slight stagger and looked at Ayanami with not so hidden intent to kill.

By this time Konatsu, Haruse, and Kuroyuri had come to join Hyuuga in watching the happenings unfold. They were amazed at how Ayanami had taken control of him with the simple act of pain.

"Good..." Ayanami praised with a devious grin and took the chain that Hyuuga held and clipped it to the collar Frau wore. The blonde didn't want to make eye contact at the moment, this was humiliating. So instead, he shamefully rested his gaze on the floor below and gave in to defeat for the time being.

…...

Meanwhile, Mikhail was in the launch room and just now climbing onto a Hawkzile. He'd taken out every guard and soldier there had been, taking on only a few scratches and a cut above his eye. Unfortunately, he was feeling extremely worn out now, his power was suppressed and being in the body of a child was not a good combination for a martial artist and trying to escape an air ship. As much as he willed it not to, his body was giving up on him, it beckoned him to sleep, but he wouldnt hear it.

He knew that if he let Teito take over again he would pass out on site, so he had no choice but to finish the job himself. But as he was starting the flying vehicle he heard footsteps and the launch doors closed. He cursed and glared over at a soldier that had survived his onslaught of attacks. He had the board locked with a pass key that he wore around his neck, then slipped it off and dropped it down a trash shoot.

"No..." Mikhail said as he knew now that he would have to find another way out seeing as how the stupid 'hero' had decided to go and lock the control panel and then dispose of the key.

He climbed off of the flying vehicle and went over to the soldier, kicked him, and then went all the way back to the Hawkzile and started it up anyway. The wounded imperial watched as the boy flew the vehicle down the hall and out of sight. He sighed and dropped to the floor.

…...

"Sir...Apparently Teito Klein has killed two soldiers and wounded seven in his attempt to escape, shall I stop him?" Hyuuga stated as he watched Ayanami take a very weary Frau on a chain into his office.

"No. I'll do it. Watch him.." He answered and chained Frau to the wall by his collar.

"Hmhm...looks like we get to be buddies again..." The major grinned and Frau just ignored him and sat on the floor and watched the clouds go by out the window.

"_Where the hell are you Castor..Labrador..." _He thought to himself.

…...

Mikhail was in a substantial amount of pain as Ayanami approached him. How was one man so powerful? Sure he was Verloren but he was trapped in a human body. The red eyed boy stood on shaky legs and glared, then ran at Ayanami again.

The commander had managed to crash his Hawkzile, as well as corner him all in one attack.

"You're the eye of Mikhail...If you're power wasn't sealed you would be quite the opponent..." Ayanami stated as he caught the boy by the fist as he tried to attack him and then slammed him into the floor, pinning him under his foot, knowing that he was too worn out to escape.

"Tsk..Bastard.." Mikhail retorted and then spit at Ayanami, the warm saliva hitting him in the eye. The man fought down every urge to kill the boy now.

After wiping his face of the spit, he kneeled down, putting a little more pressure on the boy under his boot.

"You're too exhausted to fight me...be good and behave yourself.." Ayanami instructed and clipped the chain onto his collar and put him on his feet.

The red eyes glared at him evilly and he fought the chain, yanking on it and putting all of his weight in it like some form of tug of war.

…

As they went into the office where Frau was, Mikhail was still fighting to get away. The blonde ghost simply sighed in grief as he'd hoped the boy would have been long gone by now. Escaped.

"Lemme go you damn ogre!" Mikhail fought all to no avail as Ayanami easily tugged him along.

Konatsu looked over from the wall where he was standing cleaning off a smudge on the window and glared, then squirted the boy with the hot water he'd been using.

"Don't say such mean things.." Konatsu scolded. Mikhail stood there in shock, a spray bottle? Really?

"Don't spray me with that you son of a-!" He snapped but before he could finished was met with another squirt of water in the face. He shook it off and wiped the water with his sleeve.

"Stop that! I'm not a dog! You can't just-"

Squirt.

"HEY!"

Squirt.

With the last one Mikhail wiped his face and gave up, this was getting no where and it was just annoying. Ayanami laughed slightly, usually a sign that you were about to die, but this time no malice was projected. Instead he genuinely thought that it was funny. Konatsu punishing the eye of Mikhail by spraying him with water.

"You may be onto something Warren Konatsu..." Ayanami said after a time and then turned to the four black hawks in the room. "From this day forward you will all carry a spray bottle and use it to spray Teito Klein or Mikhail when he misbehaves."

"What!? You and I are enemies! Not Pet and Master! Either you kill me or let me kill you! I will not be humilia-"

Squirt.

Mikhail fumed inwardly and gritted his teeth with a plume of steam that rose above his head.

"Just cool it Mikhail...there's nothing we can do at the moment, we'll try again another time.." Frau said after being quiet for a while and just watching.

Ayanami glanced down at the chained bishop and then back at the boy before him.

"Behave and things will be easier for everyone.." Ayanami said and didn't know if he liked this whole plan or not. Maybe he should just kill them, but this was becoming entertaining, so he decided to keep this up for a while.

...

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you sooo much for the review! Great motivation! :D I now present to thee a new chapter. Oh and stay posted because not long from now I will also be adding a pandora hearts story! :D**

...

"You're giving up?" Mikhail asked in disbelief at Frau, who leaned back with his hands in his lap, with a very short thick chain between his collar and the wall behind him.

"Mikhail...let Teito back in control.." Frau replied and gave him a serious look through deep blue eyes.

The red eyed child simply glared daggers at him and went to punch him but Ayanami jerked him back by the chain.

"You're an idiot! He's gonna kill us anyway! This is just some sick game he is playing!" Mikhail shouted and his voice reverberated through the room.

"DAMN IT MIKHAIL! You're an idiot! There is nothing we can do right now! So shut up and do what he says!" Frau snapped much to Ayanami's surprise which he hid well. His words made Mikhail jump a little, he'd never seen him so harsh.

"Hmhm...The ghost speaks with wisdom Mikhail...so be good or I'll punish you.." Ayanami said with a new darkness. With that Mikhail sighed and went over to his 'Master' and stood there then let Teito have control. Ayanami noticed his eyes change to normal and sat down behind his desk. But it wasn't three seconds after that Teito swung his fist as hard as he could and it collided with Ayanami's face. Gasps and other sounds of shock were heard throughout the room as their commander turned back to the boy with a trickle of blood down is mouth.

"..." Teito remained silent as he glared almost demonically at the man. He knew he was just a kid but he also knew he had one hell of a punch. Maybe not as hard as it would have been if he was his normal self but he knew it still hurt and caught the man off guard.

"Teito!" Frau scolded with a new worry for his young friend. "You fool...why do you provoke this guy?" He continued as he nearly flailed against the wall with his chain clattering around.

Ayanami stood and drew the boys attention back to him as he walked around the desk and stood before him, towering over him. Teito of course, tried to remain brave and stood there with an unfaltering glare.

"Obviously you don't seem to understand what punish means..let me show you.." The silver haired man said after a moment and then backhanded Teito in full swing, knocking him to the floor.

"No! You sick bastard! He's just a kid! Leave him alone!" Frau screamed frantically as he yanked on his chain and tried to get to them.

"Pain..."

"Gak!?" Frau screamed and curled up in pain, panting and calling out in agony. After about twenty long seconds, the man ceased the pain and turned back to Teito who was picking himself up off the floor, his right cheek a strong red.

"P...Please...D...Don't hurt him..." Frau breathed and looked down at the floor. "I'm begging you..."

Ayanami turned to the ghost. This was unexpected, well...maybe not. His little friend was being hurt, and to many people that's all they needed to give up everything. In order to save the ones they love and protect them. Thus has been the demise of many.

"Hmm...slave...address me as Master and I may consider not beating him down.." Ayanami tried and watched the blonde man curiously. Frau glared deeply but hesitated and Ayanami picked up Teito by his collar seeing that Frau would not comply. As he was about to strike him again, Frau panicked.

"No! No please! Okay! Okay..."

Ayanami looked over at the reduced ghost.

"Will you oblige my request..." The man with lavender eyes prodded as he held Teito who struggled with breathing being held by his collar.

"Yes...Please don't hurt him...Master..." Frau said in utter defeat. Where the HELL was Labrador and Castor? They should have been there by now.

"Hmhm...very good..perhaps there is hope for you both after all..." He replied and dropped Teito who landed with a loud thud onto the floor. Ayanami crouched before the bishop and grinned. "From now on, that is how you will address me...If not...I will punish you...or better yet...perhaps..I'll punish Teito Klein for your insubordination..." He said with a deviousness that made Frau shudder for his friend. He wanted to believe it was just a lie to make him obey, but then again...he couldn't chance it.

"Fine..." He answered with distaste.

Ayanami struck him hard across the face, making Frau looked up at him through glaring cerulean eyes.

"What?!" He snapped then figured it out on his own. "Mm...fine...yes Master..." He said and with that Ayanami stood and went over to his desk and sat down and began filling out paperwork.

…...

Back in the 7th district, Labrador and Castor had a team of highly trained bishops to go and confront the Imperial Army, with them was Archbishop Jio.

"Then it's settled...Under the terms of sanctuary the Army cannot come to this area..however, once we leave then we are fair game for them. Keep together and follow orders, if we are rejected and our words are not heard, then we will immediately return to Barsburg church and come up with a different plan of action. We do not want to cause a war over one man. Because of who Ayanami is, they will most likely not believe our calls. Know this." Jio instructed and with that they left, leaving Bastian in charge. Which made Castor a little nervous, he didn't know if he totally trusted the man.

…...

Teito was sitting on the floor picking at a piece of mud or something with his fingernail. Frau had been staring down at the floor for the last two hours, nothing had changed at all. So when Ayanami suddenly stood Teito jumped and his heart skipped a beat.

"Come..." He instructed to Teito. The brown haired child looked away nervous but slowly shuffled over to him. "Good boy..." He said and then took hold of his hand, at first Teito ripped his hand away, afraid of what the man wanted. But out of no where was sprayed in the face with a squirt of water. Making him gasp and wipe his face, allowing Ayanami to take hold of his hand again. The commander said a few things in an unknown language and the eye of Mikhail became visible and Teito's eyes turned red.

"Unhand me..." He demanded. Receiving a squirt to the back of his head from both Hyuuga and Konatsu. He glared evilly at them, but Hyuuga just smirked behind his glasses.

Ayanami looked at the inscriptions on the stone in the boys hand and then took some notes then let him go.

It was then that Hyuuga received a glance from him and he went to the boy and took him out of the room with a slight struggle. Ayanami however, stood and unchained Frau from the wall and allowed him to stand, which the bishop was thankful for as his muscles had become unbelievably sore.

"Come with me.." Ayanami said as he lead the man out of the room, who remained silent but was nervous. Upon passing a guard however, Frau reached over and stole the mans gun and held it to Ayanami's head. The silver haired bishop glared, this was getting old. All of this misconduct.

"Frau...I will hurt you..." He warned seeing if the ghost would rethink his actions.

"If you do, I'll shoot.." He replied with fury in his tones. "Take me to Teito, and give us safe passage to an exit..."

Ayanami sighed, and began walking in the direction Hyuuga had gone.

…..

"No! I will not!" Teito screamed and kicked Hyuuga in the shin and made a bolt for the door but when he went to open it the door swung open and hit him in the face, knocking him into the wall holding his face.

"Gah!?" Teito winced and held his nose, which he was sure was flattened against his face now.

"Teito!" Frau shouted as he walked in. "Where are you?"

"Right here you idiot!" The boy snapped as he came out from behind the door. "Oh...my nose...uh...ssss...ouch..."

Frau looked at him with surprise but then smiled in a sheepish manner and laughed.

"Oh..um...my bad, sorry..haha.."

"Oh my...having trouble with this one Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked as he set down the towel beside the bath tub that he had tried so hard to get Teito into. But getting him to undress was more impossible.

"No...Just letting him have his way I suppose..."Ayanami said in a bored tone.

"Don't kid youself..You know I'll kill you if you try anything.." Frau said, getting back to reality and becoming serious. "Come on Teito, He's taking us to get out of here."

"Finally..." The boy muttered to himself.

Hyuuga sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"You know...Ayanami kun..this really is torture...letting him think he has the upper hand..? Hmhm..you dog.." Hyuuga snickered and these comments he kept giving was making Frau a little nervous. Was he really just toying with him? There was no way! He had a gun to his head for G-..uh...for Pete's sake!

Ayanami smirked and then sighed, play time was over.

"Bind.." He said and before Frau could pull the trigger, which he really was going to do, his body ceased on him and he fell to the ground hands bound behind his back by and unknown force and unable to stand.

"What?!" Frau panicked but then looked back at Teito who was making his way down the hall looking for a way out. "Run Teito!"

The green eyed five year old looked back and saw that Frau was under control by Ayanami and took off at full speed down the hall. This all seemed very familiar. Maybe this time he would succeed in getting away and he could tell Castor and Labrador where Frau was and where they'd been held.

As he ran he knew that Ayanami would easily catch up to him if he didn't come up with a plan. He went to a closet and went in and found cleaning utilities and cleaners. He picked out a bottle of soap and opened it and spilled it purposely all over the floor, then picked up three bottles of bleach and grabbed an extension cord like wire and slipped it over his arm so it was hooked on his shoulder. He then took off again.

…

**Review! Also I apologize for any mistakes, I was very busy while proofreading, so I don't know how this went. lol.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hmm..." Ayanami said as he walked down the halls, he'd ordered his men to go after the boy instead, knowing that he was a child, but he was smart, and would most likely have traps set up for him.

As he turned a corner he saw five of his men fighting to get up and walk as they had slipped on a clear soap that had been dumped all over the floor. Obviously it had been Teito. Ayanami carefully stepped on the backs and chests of his men to get over the spill without becoming subject to its slickness himself. He paid no head to the men who grunted in pain as he walked over them like stepping stones.

Once on the other side, he continued on his way, another ways up the hall he turned another corner and saw six of his men on the floor, some holding their faces, some holding their heads. Teito had pulled an extension cord across the walls and hooked it to a couple lockers, making the men that ran the corner trip and injure themselves.

The man sighed and stepped over the wire and walked gracefully passed his fallen men.

Another ten minutes of walking and he came across another turn, and when he went around he found himself in the maid west corridor. Only here, the smell of bleach was overly prominent and he took out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and covered his mouth and nose with it, then walked into the hall, looking down at his men who choked on the fumes, some unconscious, and some holding their eyes screaming. The commander went to a space in the wall and pulled down a lever, with that a blue light flashed around the hall and an alarm was sounded, informing the other task force that there was a breach or 'bleach' in the west corridor and assistance was needed.

Upon walking out of the corridor he set his eyes on the child that was responsible for the disaster at hand. Once he saw Ayanami he was surprised and panicked a little, then ran off but not before Ayanami could give a certain command.

"Bind..." He said and Teito dropped to his knees, hands pulled behind his back. Though he fought desperately, he couldn't get himself to break free. Soon he was looking down at Ayanami's buckled boots and uniform.

"A...Ayanami..." He retorted, but received a squirt of water from the bottle on the mans belt. "Seriously? That's the best you can do?! I'm not a pet!" Teito screamed and through some type of temper tantrum.

"It's better than killing you.." The man replied with little emotion, then picked the boy up and carried him under his arm all the way back to the room with Hyuuga and Frau.

"Ahhh...that took you longer than expected Aya-tan..Hmhm..." Hyuuga hummed a laugh under his breath and closed the door behind his leader.

"Damn it kid you suck at escaping!" Frau snapped with a look of exasperation that again, his child friend had failed in getting away. Of course, he was a little out numbered. Okay a lot out numbered but still.

"Hush..." Ayanami instructed. "Hyuuga, go wait for me in my office, see that the men that were injured are cared for, and don't let Kuroyuri sleep.

"Of course.." The major replied and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Now alone again, just the three, Ayanami released the bind command and watched as his pets sighed in relief.

"I think you were less trouble as a child.." The man said to Frau and with that flicked the bishop's head and the blonde winced, then blacked out and Teito watched in horror as he was changed back to the five year old he was before.

"No!" Teito bellowed and threw a bottle of shampoo at Ayanami, covering him in water as well. The silver haired man then picked up the boy and went over to the chair and sat down.

"I'll have to treat you two like children and dogs until you submit.." Ayanami said as he roughly dropped the boy over his lap. It was then that Mikhail took over again, and the first thing he did was bite the mans leg, and he felt and heard Ayanami's breath hitch with pain. Mikhail wasted no time in kicking until he managed to fall off the mans lap and make a run for the door.

Frau began to wake and looked up, noticing that he was a child again, he cursed and felt like giving up. This silly charade of pet and master was getting annoying. He got up quickly and tried to trip the man that approached but all it did was hurt his leg, he clutched it and Mikhail rolled his eyes.

"If your anxious I'll punish you first..." Ayanami said as he picked up the child bishop from the ground who fought with every fiber of his being. Mikhail ignored him for the moment and tried to get the door open but it was locked and Ayanami held the key. Teito then took back over his mind, much to Mikhail's disliking and turned to Ayanami and managed to shoot one shot of Zaiphon at him which resulted in a powerful shock from the collar but it was still worth it.

The surprise attack left a small cut on the mans face as he had just barely managed to dodge it.

"Bind.." Ayanami said, gearing the command to both collars of the boys, Teito dropped to his knees and had his hands forced behind his back as did Frau who had managed to escape. The silver haired man picked up the blonde and set him over his knee yet again. Still bound by the collar, he had no choice but to have his hands behind his back and could only kick his legs a little.

"You will both learn that I own you. I am Master, and your friend Bishops will not be coming to save you.." He said as he grabbed the hair brush from the stand beside the tub that Hyuuga was supposed to use to bathe them both in.

Teito let Mikhail take over who tried and tried and tried and tried some more to escape the binding powers of the collar, he managed to separate his hands a little from behind his back but that was it. Even as his body glowed red from Mikhails power, it was fruitless.

Ayanami brought the brush down hard on the small bishops rear. Frau wanted to die, literally. This was more humiliating than anything that had ever happened in the entire extent of his life thus far. He fought the best he could and shot out every curse word he could find and any idea of his that could get him out of this. One including of accepting death and he nearly begged the man to just kill him so he could die with honor instead of having this happen.

But the Lavender eyed commander ignored his every plea and continued in spanking the boy.

"Lemme go! You sick conniving dog of the military!" Frau yelled at the top of his lungs, with this Ayanami had heard enough and with that grabbed the hem of the boys pants and pulled them down to his ankles, then continued in the childish punishment.

"Stop your insubordination and shut up..or this will be worse.." The man ordered and with that pulled down the boy's underwear as well.

Frau's eyes began to water as the sting attacked his backside and the shame and embarrassment persisted in killing him inside.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

"If you have anything you would like to say, you may do so now.." Ayanami said as he brought the back of the brush down repeatedly onto the bared behind of the small bishop.

"Go to hell!" He cried back and his damns broke and with that tears began to roll down his face, and he yipped and yelped with every swat.

"Wrong..."

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Ow...Please! Please stop! This is stupid! You wouldn't do this to a grown man! Now let me go!" Frau cried his please as his behind was turned a darker shade of pink with every swat.

"Not until you submit.."

"Ow! Ow! Please! Please this is ridiculous! How the hell am I supposed to explain this to the others when they brief me on the situation?!"

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat.

"For one, that's not my problem..and two, you won't have to worry about that because your not going back."

Teito listened though he didnt want to, from the floor and he knew he was next. Frau was stupid. If he gave the man what he wanted, then it would stop and they could again try to get away.

"I'm waiting Frau..." Ayanami added as the boy began to sob openly at the painful spanking that was being dealt.

"..But...I cant..." He replied through his tears.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Submit..."

"Uhn! Ow!...mm..Ow! Please! Just kill me!" Frau pleaded but Ayanami ignored him.

"What fun would that bring? I think it's better to tame you both and then have you bow down to me knowing that I own you.." Ayanami replied as he continued to rain down painful smacks. He could see the welts appearing the boy's behind as it became redder and redder.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Okay!" Frau screamed in his child voice. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Stop! Master!"

With that Ayanami stopped mid spank and lifted the sobbing boy up and pulled his clothes back up, making the boy yelp with pain.

"Because you are a child, your punishment will be finished with a child in mind..go stand in that corner over there.." He said in a bland voice, Frau couldnt believe it, being reduced to this, he was the God Zehel! This was beyond stupid! He was a bishop! This was undignified and humiliating to the core. Why couldn't the man just kill him?

"No!" Frau retorted which only resulted in him yanked back over Ayanami's lap, belly down, and spanked four more times. Making him cry a little more at the reawakened sting. With a light shove Ayanami urged the boy over to the corner. Where he stayed and just thought of more ways to get a hold of Castor and Labrado without telling them about this. He'd never hear the end of it.

Next, Ayanami went over to Teito, but this time, he smirked when the boy glared at him and he picked him up, then put him over his knee once he sat down in the chair. Teito was still bound though so he couldn't even move his arms, instead they were pinned behind his back.

"You know you'll probably end up dead by the time this all is over...when we get back.." Teito said in a growl and when Ayanami didn't answer he looked a little confused and looked up at him the best he could. The man looked down at him through lavender eyes with peeked out from behind silver locks of hair. Teito winced when Ayanami touched a cold finger to his forehead and his whole body pulsed with pain for a moment but then when he reopened his eyes, he saw that he was his normal sixteen year old self again, no longer the five year old child he'd once been reduced to.

If he hadn't been bound he would have done his best to attack the man with full strength but at the moment, he couldn't. And it made him sick to his stomach how he was a sixteen year old teenager and holder of the eye of Mikhail and yet he was bent over his nemesis Ayanami's knee. Like some helpless child who was being punished.

"Ayanami...Let me go...Let's battle ths out like men.." Teito suggested and for a moment, Ayanami thought about it but then instead answered Teito by bringing the hair brush down with full force onto his clothed behind. The boy gasped and winced at how much the first blow stung.

"You will also submit.."

"Not likely..."Teito retorted. "You can beat me all you want, I won't give in, even if I'm bleeding by the time your finished with this ridiculous punishment."

"Hmm...We'll see, if this doesn't work, I have other things up my sleeve..so worry not.." He finished and with that began to pepper the teens behind thoroughly. This was incredibly out of character for him to do, and he would probably not hear the end of it from Hyuuga, unless of course he killed him, but for now, this seemed to be effective. He'd tamed the bishop with it and the pain from the collar. He would do the same to this boy.

"Ow..." Teito said under his breath after about thirty swats, but then his stomach sank a little when Ayanami briskly pulled down his pants and boxers and landed blow after blow with the back of the brush.

"Submit?"

"Ss...ow...no!"

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat.

"Submit?"

"No dammit!"

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat.

"Normally I am a firm believer in obey or die, but for you it's different, I need you to house the eye ofn Mikhail until I am ready.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

"I don't care..right now I'd accept you trying to kill me rather than this.." He snapped back as his eyes began to sting and water and he felt a tear spill over which upset him greatly.

After another fifteen spanks and not getting anywhere, Ayanami decided on something else that would be more effective and get the boy to submit. Maybe not permanently, but for now, so he wouldn't have anymore escape attempts or pranks on his men. Finally he cursed inwardly at the boy's incredible stubbornness and instead resorted to the 'pain' command from the collar.  
Tetio screamed as the bind was released but he was now stuck in agony.

"Okay! Okay! I submit!" He cried as real tears streamed down his face.

"Really?" Ayanami asked as he continued to watch Teito writhe.

"Yes! Please stop...Master...I'll do what you want.." Teito cried out and inwardly grinned at his plan but on the outside he cried out. This was the first time he'd been punished this way, other than when Castor had given him a spanking, but it wasn't near as bad and he wasn't as rough, and now he was plunged into a whole world of hurt from one device that clung to his neck.

Frau, in the corner still, caught onto Teito's sudden change and decided to pay close attention to see how the teen would run with it.

"Good..Now both of you will bathe and be dressed in new uniforms when I come back." Ayanami said as he fixed his uniform, stopped the 'pain' command and left the room, locking it behind him.

"What do you have planned?" Frau questioned in anticipation as he watched Teito undress and then gingerly climb into the tub.

"Don't worry, this will work. I promise." Teito answered, and with that he cleaned up quickly and then dried off and put on the new uniform that was folded on the counter top across the room. "It will take a while, you have to trust me though, do everything Ayanami says, no matter what, unfortunately even if it means killing someone. Right now, getting the eye of Mikhail away from him is most important." He answered as he washed his face to get rid of any tear streaks.

Frau copied Teito in cleaning himself up and then climbing out of the cold water, since they werent kind of enough to give them warm water, and got dried off and dressed.

"How come whenever I'm normal your still small and vise versa?" Frau complained in an adorable childish voice as he tied off his boots. Speaking of which, why the hell did they have child size uniforms anyways? Weird people.

…...

An hour or so went by and Hyuuga came back to the room an walked in. The two pets kept their composure and didn't say a word.

"Hm? No death threats? No curse words or fighting?" Hyuuga said in a false shock. "Whatever did Aya-tan do to make you all change so quickly? So obedient?" He finished as he did a circle around the two who stood beside each other, military stile and remained silent, facing forward. "Hmhm...very well, we'll see if this behavior is real or not..Dinner time.." He said as he connected their chains and lead them out of the room and back to Ayanami's office.

After locking eyes with the man again, both Teito and Frau blushed uncontrollably and looked away, nearly throwing up with embarrassment. They were taken over to a desk this time where they were given a small cup of water and a little glass bowl with three pills in it, but as well as a small chunk of bread.

"Thank you Master.." The two said in sync. Ayanami raised a brow at this. Yes, he had punished them thoroughly but he didn't expect a change like this. Something was up, and he was going to find out.

…...

Two weeks went by, and Frau was beginning to wonder if the church bishops had all sank into the earth like Atlantis or something because they hadn't heard anything from them at all. What the hell had happened to them. Teito said that his plan was going according to plan but come on, this was ridiculous. Since that night of Ayanami's cruel and unusual punishment, they had been obedient dogs. Treated as such too, all the way down to doing tricks for Hyuuga who found it amusing. They did not speak unless spoken to and then did nothing to upset.

"Frau..."

"Hm?" The bishop asked the teen as they walked together down the hall, Ayanami, believing that they were accepted slaves, allowed them to walk the halls unsupervised. Except for by the guards who stood in each hall anyway. He'd allowed Frau to take his natural form once again, but they both still wore their slave collars.

"We're going to the launch hall.." He said in a whisper and with that the two took a left and made their way to the designation.

"Hm? Where are you kittens going?" Hyuuga asked and the teens stomach sank, he was supposed to be on inspection today, guess he got finished early. Teito and Frau bowed.

"To speak with Konatsu sama.." Teito answered knowing that Konatsu was in the filing department at the moment which was just a few doors away from the launch hall.

"Hmm...about what?" Hyuuga persisted, not quite trusting the two.

"Forgive me, Major Hyuuga, but Master Ayanami has given us strict orders to not speak of it until we get to Hyuuga. If you would, would you please tell Master that we are on our way now.." Teito answered and Frau simply hoped that he wouldn't blow it.

After a moment of silence and an unwavering stare between all of them, Hyuuga sighed and agreed.

"Very well...don't cause any trouble you two, or you'll be locked up in the cage again." He warned and then left with a casual grin on his face.

Once the man was out of sight, they took off in a sprint.

"We only have a matter of minutes before Hyuuga gets to Ayanami and he finds out that we lied to him.." Frau scolded but knew that it was their only option at the time.

They ran into the launch room and proceeded in knocking out the guards and opening the launch doors, climbed onto a Hawkzile and flew out. All was according to plan at the moment, hopefully it stayed that way, but just as they flew out they nearly hit someone else, as they looked on they saw that it was none other than Archbishop Jio and Castor as well as Labrador and a few other bishops on a separate ship.

...

**oh...whats gonna happen? D: Review ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! I know I felt the same way, one review? lol..but thank you so much for your response, as my agreement still holds to update whenever one reviews, here is chapter ten. Please review this! :D

* * *

The two escapees quickly turned around and flew their vehicles to the front of the air ship that their friends remained in.

"They finally show up? But why are they in a military ship? They're the enemy.." Teito wondered as Frau looked suspicious and looked back at the ship they'd escaped. So they had been in the air still. It was impossible to tell from the inside. Frau wondered if Ayanami was even permitted to do what he did to them. Making them slaves.

The smaller ship attached to the larger one that Ayanami had in control and they unloaded from it, Teito and Frau however, refused to go back onto the ship they'd tried so hard for so long to escape, so instead they hovered just short of the ship.

"Castor! Labrador!" Frau shouted, the two other bishops looked at him and smiled. What did that mean? Why were they smiling? "Don't give me that innocent look! Do you have any idea the hell me and Teito have been through! Baka! It took you guys long enough!" But as he was ranting the Archbishop glared up at him in disapproval and Frau sheepishly shut up and sighed.

"Come down here, Chairman Miroku is with us to discuss the happenings between you two and Ayanami.." Jio said as they watched Miroku walk over and then look up at them as well. His expression was calm and relaxed, which Frau and Teito didn't exactly like. They didn't trust him.

"If it's alright...we'd rather stay up here.." Teito called back.

"Unfortunately I need you both down here, we need to confirm the claims of the bishops of Barsburg Church on Ayanami." Miroku said, he seemed understanding but still, they still didn't trust him. Reluctantly the two flew down and parked the flying vehicle. Cautiously the two got off right as Ayanami walked in with Hyuuga not far behind.

"Hmhm...Chairman Miroku...what a pleasure.." Hyuuga stated with an innocent grin, hands folded behind his back.

"Ayanami..." Miroku said ignoring the greeting of the other man entirely.

Frau and Teito stood close by Castor and Frau as well as Archbishop Jio, there was no way they were going to be captured again, no way in hell.

"It's an honor to have you aboard my ship Miroku sama.." The silver haired commander said as he bowed slightly in respect, Frau and Teito didn't miss the maniacal side glance that he shot the two of them when he was bowing. Sending shivers down their spines.

"Is there a place perhaps we may speak in private? These men have a few things they would like to discuss." Miroku said.

Frau and Teito damn near collapsed to the ground in disbelief. What was with the formalities? They should kill the guy! Ayanami captured them to begin with and they made them slaves and enjoyed making them children frequently...and...and the punishments...

The two blushed up their entire body, the most embarrassing events of the entire time they'd been there. Scratch that, of the entire time they'd been alive! Teito was more so bothered, as Miroku was the one who had personally adopted him basically as a son, as well as his own sklave.

"Of course sama.." The man replied and lead the group to his main office and they walked in. Frau and Teito refused to go in however, nooooooo way. It was a small room, with confining walls and a heavy metal door. Nope, wasn't gonna happen. Of course, they didn't have a choice when Castor yanked them into the room with his puppeteer strings.

The brown haired boy and the tall blonde silently fumed with plumes of steam above their heads, hands balled into fists and stiff rigid bodies as they glared death at Castor.

Ayanami sat down in his chair at his desk and the other three sat down as well, in the chairs provided while Teito and Frau refused and carefully eyed the room for an escape if such the occasion occurred that they needed one.

"Ayanami..these bishops have claimed that you kidnapped two members of the church and proceeded in not returning them..do you deny this." Miroku interrogated.

Ayanami grinned slightly and sighed. An action that made Teito and Frau shiver.

"Miroku sama..with all due respect, I was bringing the holder of the eye of Mikhail into custody for the safety of the Empire. Under your orders, I am bound to have the country in mind and it's best interests at all times."

"Continue.." Miroku added. "What was your reasoning for capturing the two of them. If the country or the Empire was in danger please do elaborate."

"Very well, The holder of the eye of Mikhail holds a prophecy with it, the holder will either become an angel of light that will guide the followers of God into his domain as well as protect and defend the followers of God, however, on the other hand..." He said and folded his hands. "The prophecy leads more towards the holder becoming an angel of darkness, deceiving those of the world and ultimately bringing the world unto destruction. For you see, I sensed the darkness within the boy, and I thought it necessary to apprehend him and take him into custody for the protection of humanity. That is why I put a collar on him, it gives me control over the eye if it were to revolt."

Frau and Teito were in utter shock and disbelief as he heard how easily the man lied. He was Verloren! And he wanted to find pandora's box.

"He's lying! He doesn't want to protect the world! That's the biggest card of lies I've ever heard!" Frau shouted.

"You have no idea the things he did to us!" Teito flailed running to the desk and slamming his fists on it right before Ayanami who remained emotionless.

"The boy is incredibly unstable..." Ayanami added as he glared up at Teito. Just then the boy's eyes turned red and the stone in his hand became visible. He took Ayanami by the collar of his uniform.

"Tell them the truth..My master is very troubled by your lies.." Mikhail scolded and glared.

"This is exactly what I mean chairman Miroku..if you've noticed his eyes are now red, that is the eye of Mikhail trying to revolt and break free. When he is in control Teito is not." The lavender eyed sorcerer said and Mikhail inwardly cursed himself and turned to look at the others. Labrador was looking rather worried and Castor looked exhausted and tired of this game.

"Yes I see...I suppose your actions do hold some logic.." Miroku stated and looked at the boy, who then swung back around and turned to Ayanami once again.

"Tell them the truth!" He shouted and slammed his fist down on the desk yet again, making an ink jar fall along with it's quill to the floor.

"Bind..." Ayanami said and with that Mikhail grunted a little when his hands were forcibly pulled behind his back and he fell to his knees, unable to get back up.

"That is what the collar allows me to do Miroku sama..If he becomes out of control, I am able to stop him this way.."

"And who is to say we couldn't control him? And if your story holds true, why did you bring our fellow bishop Frau with you, also, why did you turn them into young boys?" Archbishop Jio asked after a moment of silence.

Miroku looked back to Ayanami awaiting his answer.

"One of my men was the one who gathered Teito Klein and Frau. He unfortunately did not know which was which because of the spell that was placed on them. Frau was incompetent and allowed himself to be changed into a child as well so my soldier was confused on which child to take, thus he took both. And as for why I turned him into a child, it is because if the eye of Mikhail is in a weak body, it suppresses his powers immensely. The eye has chosen Teito as it's master however, so I cannot remove it at this moment in time, otherwise I would and return the boy to you. Along with his friend bishop."

This man really knew how to lie.

"I see that the accusations were from uninformed sources, I will allow you to keep the boy for the safety of the country, but once you can remove the eye, return him at once Ayanami. Next time, do not go behind my back and do this sort of thing, or I'll have you executed for treason.." Miroku ordered and then stood.

"W...Wait! I..I have a question!" Teito belted out and sat on the floor where he was bound by the collar. "Ayanami...if you needed me why not discuss matters with the church? Why did you have to abduct me and fight away the bishops when they tried to rescue me? You are a liar! This is all a hoax and you know it! I know your real intentions.."

"I did not ask because I knew that the church would stop me and fail to see reason..I knew they would come here where we would be able to discuss such matters in a civilized manner."

"So you won't be allowing us to take Teito Klein back with us..." Labrador asked innocently but with a hidden darkness in his soft eyes.

"No I'm afraid not, but it is for the protection of everyone, including those at your sanctuary." Miroku said and began leaving. "However, you can take your bishop back, as far as I have concluded, Ayanami has no use for him."

"What?!" Teito fought against his bindings and he heard Mikhail cursing within his mind. Before he couldn't contact Mikhail if he was his own conscious mind. But as of late, he was able to speak to him as if he were an alternate soul of his own.

Castor kneeled down before Teito and whispered in his ear.

"Be patient Teito..all will be okay..I'm not giving up on you.." He said and then stood and ruffled his hair and left the room, Frau glanced back at Teito with a sincere sorry expression. He didn't want to leave him, but right now he had no choice. He would definitely be back for him though.

"Wait! Don't leave me! Castor sama! Labrador sama! Frau!"

Frau inwardly cracked and scolded the boy for the lack of formality after _his_ name.

Once they were gone and the door closed Ayanami sighed and sat back in his chair and began filling out paper work of some kind, or possibly taking notes, Teito couldnt tell, all he knew was the sound of the pen scritching and scratching at the paper.

...

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Your reviews are so wonderful! Thank you all so much. :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to check out my other stories too if you like. ;D

* * *

"Hey...are you sure we cant just..like snatch him up or something and get back to the church? All four of us could do it.."Frau said but the Archbishop ignored his request and went to a meeting to record the recent happenings of the day. They were back at the Church now and Frau was more than happy to have that dreaded slave collar off of him. Thankfully Ayanami had released it, other wise in another twenty four hours he would have been blown to bits.

He was still quite worried about Teito, even though Ayanami seemed to be just toying with them while they were there, and didn't do any real damage when he could have killed them easily, he was still concerned. He wondered how deep the pool of despair was that Teito Klein had most likely been plunged into when they had left, leaving him behind. He hoped he wouldn't have any new sort of abandonment issues after this was over.

"Castor..." Frau started but instead of answering his friend simply smiled sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder, the bespectacled bishop then looked at him. "I know what your going through is tough Frau, but if we barge in there and fight, possibly killing people, maybe even innocents who work under Ayanami, to collect Teito, we could be looking at starting another war. That is the last thing we want, thousands would die and it may be in vain if Teito was brought back but then chose the path of darkness..." He paused for a moment when Frau looked down, as if he were about to cry.

"I was so useless..."

"Shh...it will be alright, Teito is a strong young man, he was brought up in the military so he has a better resistance to their ways than most would. He's been beaten down before and built back up many times, that's what they do in the military, for now trust Teito and believe that he will hold up strong and keep faith.." Castor finished. "I know you have a sort of connection with Teito, and believe it or not, but he looks up to you, almost as if you were a father figure to him. Come on, you need some rest..." He said as he urged Frau to follow him but the blonde ghost did not.

"I'll rest later, for now, I just need some time to think.."

"Very well.." Castor sighed. "I understand, but if your not sleeping later I'll have Labrador drug you.." He said seriously and Frau furrowed his brows at the man but then Castor just smiled innocently as usual and walked away as if everything was fine. Though there was a thickness of grief in the air.

* * *

"Oh!...C...Castor sama!" Cried Rosalie from behind him as he walked down one of the corridors of the church, he was going to prepare for Mass, but he stopped nonetheless and looked at the nuns.

"Hm?"

"W...We're sorry to stall you when you're busy Castor sama, but we were just wondering...did you bring back Teito?" Athena asked as a blush spread across her face, and she folded her hands in front of here.

"Please, tell us you brought back our little lamb..." Libelle finished for all three of them. The look of sadness and concern was pooling within their innocent eyes.

Castor turned to them directly and sighed but smiled gently.

"I'm very sorry sisters, but unfortunately it is not God's time for him to come back yet, as we were unable to convince the army to let him return...but fret not, continue to keep your faith and everything will be alright.." He said and smiled again, then walked away to join Labrador in the Mass room. "Better hurry and get to the mass room...the Archbishop doesn't approve of tardiness.." He said but in a kind tone.

With that the three nuns nodded and did as was suggested.

* * *

Back in Teito's world, he was currently sitting in a chair against the wall, he'd remained silent after the bishops had left. He felt incredibly lonely but he hid it with expertise. He understood why they probably had to leave, starting a fight here would only cause another war, and that would be cataclysmic. Castors words rang in his ears though, telling him that everything would be okay, but somehow his mind didn't let him believe those words. Mikhail had stayed quiet, which right now, Teito was glad about. Sometimes him and Mikhail had silent conversations in his mind, which I suppose if you think about it, sounds kinda crazy, but it was true. Ayanami could normally tell when he was conversing with the eye of Mikhail because he tended to be a little more obedient and less stubborn, because he was distracted talking to Mikhail.

"Teito Klein.." Ayanami's voice said and Teito looked up at him, he hadn't seen the man get up so he wore a look of shock when he saw the man was right before him. He quickly recovered though. "Come with me..." He ordered and Teito glared but sighed and stood. This place had been bad enough with Frau, but now he was alone. Wait, when had he become so dependent on the company of other people? He was always alone, always. He was a sklave, and a sklave has no place amongst people of status. And by all means, Frau and the the other bishops were men of status. He was a lowly servant of the militia. Even though he was a prince, no one else respected it so why should he?

Ayanami lead him into the small room that he hated so much and closed the door. At first his initial thought was to panic but then he saw no reason for it.

_"You're giving up? You idiot...I chose you as my master because you hold something others don't...you have unwavering compassion...now stand up tall and don't make me take over.."_ Mikhail scolded from within his thoughts.

"There's no point right now.." Teito said out loud.

"Hm?" Ayanami pressed when he hadn't quite heard him.

"N..Nothing..Sorry.." He corrected. He did that sometimes, he'd find himself talking out loud to Mikhail but wouldn't realize it until he looked up and saw the crazed expressions of the others around him.

"Come here.." Ayanami instructed and Teito at first felt nervous but then went to him. When he did, Ayanami embraced him in a hug and Teito panicked at first and his breathing hitched but then sped up as if he were running a marathon. He was going to die, this was it. Ayanami would never do this sort of thing to him. To anyone for that matter. He was Verloren.

"Relax..Teito.." He said softly. Teito felt his eyes water a little at the softness of the killers voice. He wondered what sort of thoughts he should think of before he died, because he was sure that any moment now, he would plunge his sword into him and take the eye of Mikhail. Thoughts of Frau, Castor, Labrador, the nuns...Mikage...even some faint memories of his father came to mind as he tried to accept his fate. It was over. A tear fell over and he stiffened, that was showing weakness.

But alas, his death did not come, instead Ayanami let go and held little expression but his eyes were soft.

_"What the hell?! Teito, we've got to do something, he's fallen ill! Or..maybe he really is plotting to kill you now! Gahhh!"_ Mikhail panicked from within his mind. Something the talisman never did.

"While I own you, you will do as I say, but I do not want you plotting my death even in your dreams..I need you to trust me..Trust me as your master until I take the eye of Mikhail from you." The man said, and Teito's jaw dropped and he didn't think when he punched the man. Ayanami looked back at him, the blow had been hard enough to draw blood around his mouth.

"Teito..." He said warningly, and Teito simply glared. What was this guys deal? Playing with his feelings now? What a sick bastard he was.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any kind of sympathy from you! If you want me to feel anything other than hate for you then let me go!" Teito shouted and Ayanami sighed then pulled out the dreaded tone device that was specific to his collar and pressed a button, a stinging high pitched tone ripped through his head. That had been how Ayanami was training him recently, and even the jingle of the chain that the small device was on put Teito on edge.

The sound then stopped and Teito shook his head as if to knock away the painful memory of that sound that had just pierced through his soul.

"Think of yourself as a literal pet from now on. Your are my dog of the military, you belong to me, I've mentioned this before but now its more so.." He said as he gestured for Teito to go into his cage which he slept in. The boy refused and backed away.

"Let me go.." He spat.

"I will punish you if you continue to resist orders.." Ayanami said, and approached Teito. "Or...I could always use _that_ punishment on you...humiliation is healthy for those who are stubborn against authority.."

Teito knew exactly what he meant, and he was sure this man had an obsession with beating the hell out of him in general, weather it was kicking him while he was down or throwing him over his knee, it was all the same. However, it wasn't all in vain, the boy had left a gnarly scar on Ayanami's hand when he had been grabbed by the man and bit him so hard that he had ripped a chunk of flesh from it. The thought was sickening to Teito but he was still glad he'd done it. He knew Ayanami could cure the scar though, he had this incredible power to heal himself. Gee, I wonder why, but at the moment Ayanami left the scar on his hand. Perhaps to remind Teito of the punishment that Ayanami could dish out. For the punishment for that particular attack had been sever.

"Into the cage now..." Ayanami ordered, much firmer this time, sounding more like the Ayanami everyone knew.

Teito looked down and slowly made his way to the cage where he knelt down and crawled in. This was the same cage that he and Frau had woken up in the first day they had been there. He looked over to where Frau had laid, sleeping off the tranquilizer with drool spilling out of his mouth. Teito chuckled slightly at the thought.

"You may remain in here for the remainder of the day, due to your lack of respect and disobedience you will also be skipping dinner..good night.." Ayanami said and he shut off the light and closed the door. The dark. Teito had grown to hate it but be comfortable in it. There was light that creeped in from under the door though, and that was at least something to keep his eyes from being sore trying to focus on anything. Also, there was a small camera on the wall and it had a blue light on it that was actually fairly bright so it wasn't too bad in there.

What had he been up to? Hugging him? That made no sense and was definitely a wild card for Ayanami. He was a killer, that and that alone. He wouldnt allow himself to be confused even if the man acted like he was changed or some ridiculous charade like that. Teito was still his pet, a human pet, and if he was lucky he only got sprayed with water once a day. Usually it was Konatsu, he was seemingly for some reason obsessive about etiquette and manners, as well as respecting higher ups. Innocent. That's what he was.

Teito's mind fought and fought and fought with itself and a few times he'd gotten into a dispute with Mikhail about petty things and morals, but the thing that remained in the forefront of his mind even as he drifted into sleep, was how his 'master' had acted. It was mind rattling, what was he supposed to think now? Was Ayanami just playing another game and toying with his emotions to break him down even more? He didn't know, but as he fell asleep he allowed his mind to shut off and he accepted tonight's confinement as he focused on the sound of his own breathing and relaxing every part on his body, from his toes to his head. This was a tactic known well as an easy way to succumb to sleep.

* * *

Review=update. :)

p.s: I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed, I know it's no excuse but my two year old is quite the distraction and I constantly have to get up and play with him or tend to his needs so my writing throughout the day is irregular lol. Anyways, review. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you again for the reviews! I must apologize for taking so long to update, I believe I should let you all know that I am once again moving, so my updates may quite possibly become less frequent and less timely. But I assure you I will do all that I can to update when I can. :) Thank you for all of your feedback! I present to you, chapter 12.

* * *

When Teito woke up he couldn't tell if it was night still or day, he assumed it was about six a.m. That was usually when he woke up. But within this room it was impossible to tell. At this point, being left here on the ship with Ayanami, holding the eye of Mikhail, being treated like a pet as well as a child, depending on the situation, all of it was making him feel like quitting. It would be easy, wouldn't it?All he had to do was perhaps, over dose on something and that would be it. Maybe he could raid the medical wing and inject himself with a high dosage tranquilizer or sedative, that way he would o.d but he would fall asleep first. Or, maybe, just using a sword or a dagger would be faster? And less trouble?

"_STOP!" _Mikhail shouted, making Teito jump and hit his head on the roof of the cage. _"You're not giving up, I won't let you. The moment you attempt to commit suicide I'll take over."_

"Shut up!" Teito yelled back, though it only sounded like he was yelling at nothing. "Everything is my fault! And now I've given the army you, I'm dangerous. Everyone says so. Besides, I'm just a sklave." He said in a quiet voice and looked down at the floor of the cage. He felt his heart aching.

"_Tsk...I thought you were different Teito Klein. That's why I accepted you. I refuse to be with a Master who is so weak, prove to me your not weak by not giving up. Besides, What would the bishops think if they heard you'd killed yourself? What would Frau think? You realize he doesn't really notice it but he acts like an older brother...or maybe, even a father to you Teito...So stop whining!" _

"But you don't get it, if I were gone, everything would be better..and I-"

Just then the door opened, and Teito covered his eyes and winced at the blinding light compared to the darkness of the room. In walked Hyuuga, as usual, he was normally always the one who got him up in the morning.

"Goooood morning pet..hmhm.." He said and flipped the light on in the room, causing Teito to hiss with pain as his eyes were again blinded.

Also, as usual, he opened the kennel door and Teito crawled out and then stood, he remained silent and chose not to make eye contact. Hyuuga wasted no time in clipping his leash to his collar and walking him out to the hall.

"Is something wrong with the pet today? He's acting a little, different...hmhm.." Hyuuga asked but Teito just ignored him and tried to relax his mind of any of 'those' thoughts that him and Mikhail had been talking about.

* * *

After knocking on the door, the major lead the boy into the control room of the ship, where the chief Ayanami was sitting in his chair and writing out paper work.

When Teito saw him, a new storm of emotion struck him. He had hugged him. It almost made him sick to his stomach, the confusion and stress as well as humiliation was too much to bear.

"Teito, come here.." His master instructed, and seeing as it was pointless to refuse, the green eyed boy did as he was told and went over to Ayanami and stood before him. "Sit here.."

Teito looked and saw that Ayanami was referring to a small bench beside him. With an irritated sigh Teito sat down beside the man, he flinched however when Ayanami placed his hand on the boys head and ruffled his brown locks. Without thinking it through at all Teito took hold of the mans wrist, but was only greeted with a cold, possibly murderous look from the silver haired chief before him.

For his own well being, Teito glared back but then let go and just leaned over and balled his hands into fists. He had to stay calm, Frau and the others would come back for him, they promised.

"...Ayanami..." Teito started after about twenty minutes of silence.

"You will call me master or I will punish you.."

Teito growled but only received a smack to the back of his head from the man.

"Mmm...fine. _Master_..I wanted to ask you what you...what you meant by that hug last night...I...I dont know...what to think.."

"Well, generally a hug is a demonstration of ones feelings for another...I embraced you because I felt you needed it.."

"What?! You can't just beat me down like you have and then pull that card on me! Ayanami!"

The man glared up at him through sinister lilac eyes.

"It's Master..."

"Whatever! What are you trying to do? Drive me to suicide?! I can't take this!" The boy bellowed and Ayanami sighed and realized he'd made a mistake on his paper work because of the ranting boy beside him.

"Teito...Sit..."

"No!"

"Now.."

Teito saw the darkness in the man's eyes and felt a drip of sweat roll down his face, he sat himself back down but continued his argument.

"This is how the military works, we break you down, then build you back up. You know this.."

"Not in this way though! The military doesn't treat people as pets!"

The man then stood and faced Teito, who looked a little nervous but shook it easily and held a firm glare.

"I have permission to tame you in whatever ways necessary..If that means punishing you the way one would a child, so be it, if it means breaking down every ounce of pride and self worth you have, then fine. Then after that has been established the process of building you back up will commence. But until then, I will continue to show you that you will obey me and these revolts will no longer happen." He said as he took hold of the teen's collar and walked him to the door.

"And as for your other concern, suicide is a form of resistance, if you try to commit suicide in anyway, your collar will shock you hard enough to seize your movements, and if you attempt more than three times it will proceed in rendering you unconscious and then from that point on you will be under constant surveillance at all times. Even if I have to hand cuff you to me." He said and then threw the boy out of the room.

"H..Hey wait, what do I do?" Teito asked after a moment in a panicky voice. Was he letting him go? No...that couldn't be. Obviously.

"Think about it yourself, what would I have you do. If you cause trouble or attempt an escape, you will be thoroughly disciplined. So behave." He said and then closed the door in his face.

"What the HELL!" Teito screamed. "What am I supposed to do? He can't really expect me to just stay here right? I'm not going back to my room! I should try to get out..But...if I do that...wait, gah!" He fought with himself.

In the end he just decided to take off, and he did just that. He ran down every hall for as long as he could, of course, he soon found himself exhausted from running and getting no where. He was on a ship, how the hell was he going to get away? They'd locked the other vehicles in a storage room that Teito's collar wouldn't allow him to enter.

"This is a test..and I don't like it..." Teito said as he leaned against a wall and felt his forehead and wiped away the wetness of his sweat.

"Just make a run for it, there has to be a way to get ahold of the bishops.." Mikhail said.

"No..thats what he expects me to do, but...what if he knew I would think that? And he actually expects me to go to my room? But...what if he thought about me thinking that he would think that?So, maybe I should try to get away, of course, that then leaves the idea that I am confused in which matter he would expect me to just give up and stay outside his door right? Wait, I can't do that, cuz then I look like a lost puppy..then again, He might have known that I would think that too, meaning that instead of going to either my room, escaping or sitting outside his door I should just go somewhere out of mind, like maybe, the cafeteria? AH! I give up.." He finished finally and just went to the observatory room. In other words, the room in which the soldiers stood by at night to be sure that there were no other ships in the vicinity.

As he walked in he saw that he hadn't been to this room yet, he'd seen it in passing but never been permitted to go inside. At first, he was in shock at the view. It was nearly and entire glass room, with even glass floors, and you could see the metal beams that supported the entire room. It was incredible. He looked down and saw that he didn't quite recognize much. Which surprised him greatly. Where were they?

* * *

"Aya-tan..."

"What is it Hyuuga.." The chief replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sure it was wise to just, throw him out like that? There is no telling what he may do."

"Yeah, I mean, what if he sets all kinds of traps again?" Konatsu added, who was hushed by Haruse.

"You'll wake Kuroyuri..Baka.." Haruse said and Konatsu looked innocent but then gave a slight annoyed glare.

"To answer your question, no, I don't believe he will pull any more pranks, and as far as you Hyuuga. There are various outcomes of what he could do, he may still be outside the door and he may be causing havoc, but it will all be realized once I go back out and call him. He will come. I'm sure of it." Ayanami stated. "Now be quiet so I can finish this, I hate making mistakes."

* * *

Please Review :)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long to update, I am finally moved into my new place. And in order to update I have to type my updates on my computer and then add the document to my phone which has an unlimited data plan so I can put it online lol. So it's a little tedious. (If you haven't guessed I don't have internet at my place yet ;D) Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

When he opened his eyes again it was dark, but faint lights shimmered above him. Confused at first, he stood, but then realized it was the night sky he was looking at. And for a moment, he wondered if all of what had happened had just been a very bad dream. A nightmare. And that perhaps he had just fallen asleep in the grass. But as he looked around, he remembered where he was. He wasn't anywhere free, he was in the observatory. He glanced down at his feet and looked out through the glass at the world below. Everything was dark, and he couldn't tell where they were, just like before.

"Mmm..." He moaned as he stretched his sore limbs, when had he fallen asleep? He couldn't remember. "Mikhail?.." He said quietly under his breath.

"Hm..?"

"Nothing..." Teito answered and wouldn't admit that he felt a little relieved to hear Mikhail. He yawned and walked over to the door, Ayanami was probably furious with him. As he walked out he wondered what time it was, he had definitely slept a long time. Though he couldn't figure out why, it was only mid morning when his master had kicked him out of the control room.

Teito walked on through the halls, the only sound was the faint sound of his own breathing and the light tap of his shoes meeting with the floor. His stomach sank a little when he got to the door of the room that Ayanami would be in. Would he be in trouble? Would, would he punish him again? He shook the thoughts and built up his courage and remembered who he was, Teito Klein, not a pet. Not a slave. He walked in quietly and prepared to look around but when he did he was shocked. The whole room was empty. Apparently the ship was on auto pilot. This made him nervous. There was always at least someone there, he spun around and looked around again, it was then that he noticed there were no guards anywhere either. What the hell was going on?

He fought down the panic that was building for some reason and took off down the halls looking for at least someone. One person was all he needed, but as he ran no one appeared. The feeling of being completely alone in the ship was horrifying for some reason. Not to mention it was dark, and the only lights in the halls were the small lights than ran along the ceiling on either side of the hall.

It wasn't long before he started to feel a touch claustrophobic. Then it dawned on him. The ship was empty? Yes, that was it. The ship was empty. It didn't matter where anyone else was or if they were dead or whatever, the ship was empty.

He smiled a little and spun around on his heel and bolted off down the long corridors again until he came back to the control room, he went in and briskly sat down at one of the main control seats.

"Um..." He hesitated, he knew the basics of flying the military vehicles from when he was in training, but he'd never been taught to fly one of these. It was massive. Hesitantly he took a deep breath, and put his hands firmly to the buttons and levers that were before him.

"Basic training, that's all I need to remember.." He said to himself and put the ship in manual control again. Keeping his cool he looked at the map that was on the screen and located the church. "I'm going back.." He said to himself in a determined tone and smiled that he had won.

"_This isn't right Teito.._" Mikhail said from within. " _Ayanami, the crew, his main soldiers, the guards, they're all gone. Where are they? This makes no sense. We shouldn't be rash about this._" The talisman continued.

"All I know is that they are gone. The ship is empty, I am free." Teito answered.

"_And what about your collar?"_ Mikhail interjected. "_If you and Ayanami are separated for more than the allowed hours, it will explode.." _

"I'll get back to the church quickly and have one of the bishops become my master temporarily. Just like before with Frau." Teito answered and did his best to keep the ship in control.

After several hours of flying onward, Teito looked down and saw the church.

"There it is!" He exclaimed and once they arrived he landed the ship rather roughly and ran out, dashing towards the church through the darkened surroundings.

He couldn't help but tear over when he ran up the path to the church and ran inside, he ran into the mass room where the Archbishop would probably be.

"Uh...What?" He stuttered as he looked on and saw that there was no one there.

He shook some thoughts from his head and ran out of the large room and bolted down the corridors to find his three favorite bishops. Once in their rooms he found that they were gone as well.

"F...Frau...Castor...Labrador.." Teito uttered to himself as he ran throughout the rooms and searched for them. For anyone. He made his way to all of the rooms in the church that were available to go in and found that the whole place was deserted. He felt his chest tighten and panic setting in. He then ran to the nuns quarters and found that all the rooms were empty as well, even the student dorms. Next he took off outside and to the fountain which was pouring water as usual.

Though he called her name over and over she did not come. The pink haired mermaid nun. What was happening?

"Mikhail...what's going on? There's no one here! There was no one on the ship either..." Teito cried out in a frenzy. He looked around at the beautiful moonlit features of the Barsburg church. He ran around and everywhere searching for at least Frau. He was usually out at night right?

"Mikhail! Answer me...I need some ideas...I don't know what to think.." The brown haired boy demanded and then his stomach sank. Mikhail wasn't answering him. "Mikhail?..."

Nothing.

"Mikhail?"

Again nothing.

He crouched down where he stood and looked up at the full moon that shone brightly over the land.

"I...I'm alone.." He muttered to himself as tears gushed over and landed in small plips on the pale ground below him.

Just then he jolted up and looked around.

"What?" He said as his heart raced. He was in the observatory and it was still day light. Probably noon maybe one. He breathed heavily and relaxed, leaning back against the glass wall. Beyond shaken up, he stood on wobbly knees and made his way to the door, just as he heard his name over the speakers through the ship. It was Ayanami.

"Teito Klein, return to the control room." Was all the voice said, but that was all the boy needed, instantly he ran at full speed out of the room and down the halls, relieved to see the guards.

In a clumsy attempt to rush through the door, he stumbled through and fell to his knees, he looked up at everyone who looked down at him in slight shock and confusion. Without thinking Teito jumped back to his feet and lunged himself to Ayanami, knocking many of his papers to the floor and spilling his ink and quill as well.

"Master Ayanami.." Tetio said quietly as silent tears fell. "Don't leave.." Was all he could say, and it didn't even occur to him that he looked incredibly out of character and strange saying this, as he held onto Ayanami for dear life.

"_Teito! What the HELL are you doing?!_" Mikahil shouted from his mind but Teito completed ignored him.

"Uh...T..Teito.." Ayanami stuttered in confusion for possibly the first time in his life. "Where has this come from." He said as he put his hand to the boy's back and rubbed it soothingly. This was out of character for him of course, but the boy was acting so different, so strange. What had gotten into him?

"Don't leave me.." The green eyed teen said again and continued with his death grip around the chief of the black hawks.

"Teito Klein.." The silver haired man said after a moment of trying to figure it out himself. "What's wrong.." He finally asked, a little more stern to try and get an answer.

The whole room was silent other than Teito's quiet sniffles and whimpers. Numerous eyes gawked down at him from the members of the flight crew and the members of the black Hawks as well.

"They were gone. Everyone was gone..." He whimpered in response.

"Who?" Ayanami asked, legitimately confused at what the teen was talking about. Had he lost his mind? Maybe he _was_ too hard on him.

"You...the guards, the soldiers...everyone on the ship...the bishops..Archbishop...the nuns.." He said quietly. "They're all gone. They were gone.."

Ayanami sighed and gestured for Hyuuga who was still in shock to clean up the ink spill and save what papers weren't destroyed. The bespectacled man did as he was ordered and swiftly cleaned what he could, then stood by to also find out what was going on with Tetio Klein.

"Shh..." Ayanami soothed, the rest of the room couldn't believe it. The chief of the black hawks, the host of Verloren, he was comforting his captive. Ayanami stood and Teito panicked, not wanting to let go.

"Come on Tetio, we're going to my room..." He instructed but the boy wouldn't listen. He insisted on keeping a tight hold of the man. Normally he would be upset about him not obeying his orders, but at the moment he was more concerned of what had so terribly shaken his pet.

"Sleep..." Ayanami gave the order softly and the collar obeyed and Tetio quietly fell into a deep induced slumber. Small tears resting at the corners of his closed eyes.

With that Ayanami sighed and picked him up and walked out of the room but stopped short and looked back at Hyuuga.

"Assume command for now.."

"Yes sir.." Hyuuga said rather formally for once, and Ayanami turned once again and walked away towards his room.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews! You're all so wonderful. ^^ Now I present to you, chapter 14. ^^ Make sure to review. Hope you enjoy.

Several hours had gone by and Teito was laying in the large king size bed in Ayanami's room. Tucked carefully under the covers of the thick black blankets. Currently, the chief was sitting at a desk completing some paper work. All rewrites of the ones Teito had managed to kill earlier when he'd clung onto him.

Light shuffling brought the silver haired hawk out of his paper work and he glanced back at the bed of which his pet rested.

He watched as the young boy shifted a few times and then sat up, dazed and looking slightly confused.

"Sleep well?"

The boy simply looked at him and then remembered what had happened. His breath hitched a little as he looked incredibly guilty and embarrassed but desperate for his master. Teito clutched the blankets in his fists as if to hold onto the only pride he may have had left.

"A...Ayanami..."

The lavender eyed man raised an eye brow and Teito noticed his mistake.

"Master.."

A slight smile played at the corner of his mouth, slowly he approached the teen.

"Now, care to tell me what happened earlier?"

Teito looked up at him and then down at his blankets and gripped the bedding tighter in his hands, then shook his head roughly and refused to make eye contact.

"Teito..." Ayanami warned.

Still he shook his head and refused to admit that he'd been shaken up by a nightmare and gone running to him like a child. Ayanami sat at the edge of the bed and looked Teito firmly in the eyes and smirked.

"I could always infiltrate your mind and find out myself..." He threatened. Low blow.

The boy glared and looked away, his cheeks tinting with a pink blush.

"I..." He started but could finish. "It...It was nothing.." He finalized and stood up to leave the room but when he did Ayanami grabbed him by the wrist and forced him back onto the bed.

"Answer me.." He instructed a little more serious than before. "What happened earlier was an unheard of act from you, I deserve an answer. If you don't answer me then I will punish you for ruining all of my paper work."

Teito looked up and his eyes watered a little.

"I...I had..." He started and began to sweat a little, how could he possibly tell him? It would shatter any reputation he had left. Well, maybe what he'd done in the first place had already ruined that.

"Teito..." Ayanami continued a little softer. "I will not ask again..."

Finally the teen sighed and gave in.

"I had a nightmare.."

That was it. That was what happened. He refused to look up at the look Ayanami had. He knew he was probably looking at him like he was stupid. What kind of sixteen year old military sklave has a nightmare and then goes running to his captor?

It was about a minute before anything happened, both of them remained silent and the only sound was the beginning of rain tapping on the window. But then Ayanami took Teito's chin and made him face him.

The boy couldn't help but tear up a little at the humiliation but the worst part, was the fact that though he would never admit it, he still wanted someone to comfort him. He wanted anyone, Frau, Castor, Labrador, Mikage...but most of all, at the moment, he wanted...

"Teito Klein..." Ayanami stated, the brown haired boy couldn't figure out if he was upset or not, his tone was unreadable. "Don't ever be afraid to come to me..."

"Okay..." Teito answered in a small voice.

"What was that?"

"Yes Master.." He corrected, and then he flinched when the man climbed onto the bed with him and instantly Teito panicked.

"What are you doing?!" Teito shouted and jumped to the other end of the bed, messing up the blankets and nearly bouncing Ayanami off.

"Relax.." The man scolded.

"Like hell I'll relax! Why are you in bed with me?!"

Ayanami stopped right as he was going to scold Teito again and realized what the boy was implying. He sighed and laid back on the pillow.

"Uh...Aya...Master...what are you-?"

But before Teito could finish Ayanami reached up and grabbed the boy by his arm and yanked him down onto the pillow.

"Go to sleep."

"What!?"

"Go to sleep."

"I didn't mean I didn't hear you! I meant...I meant...why do you.."

"Because I can see through you Teito Klein. You don't want to be alone.."

This struck Teito hard. He could see through him? So, he knew that he was afraid of being alone. All because of a stupid dream. No, it was more than a dream. The dream had just reawakened the fact that Teito was always alone.

"But.."

"No Teito, go to sleep."

"But I slept already.." The boy whined in a sort of way and then blushed noticing that he sounded like a child.

Ayanami looked up at him and sighed, and at first Teito thought he was in trouble for defying him, but then the man reached over and ruffled the teens hair and then closed his eyes.

"Um...M...Master..?"

"Yes.."

"Um...I'm sorry..." He said sounding small, he inwardly kicked himself for the sting that was making his eyes water.

The chief looked up at him and looked like for the first time perhaps he was himself. There was no malice, no anger, no anything. Just clear lavender eyes that looked up at his emerald green ones.

"Apologize again, and I will punish you.."

"But..I _am _sorry..it's true.."

"That's one strike.."

"Huh?"

"Lay down Teito..go to sleep. It doesn't matter if you slept, it's one in the morning.."

"Oh...sorry.."

"That's strike two.."

"What?! But that shouldn't count! It was a totally different matter!" The boy protested and glared. "It was just a stupid dream.." He said again trying to still fight off the building pressure that was threatening to make him water over.

"Lay down, or I will punish you.."

"You say that about everything.." Tetio complained and then sat back, looking away.

"That's because your disobedient to the fullest. Would you like me to prove to you that I will punish you? "

That last part quieted the boy but then thunder cracked outside and because, of course, they were in a ship it was ten fold what it would be on the ground. The teen jumped and buried his face in the pillow, it wasn't that he was afraid of thunder, it was that this thunder in particular shook the entire ship and rattled everything, it felt like an earthquake.

"It's only the storm.."

"I know that!" The brown haired boy defended himself as he sat up again, blushing like a mad man.

"Bind.."

"Huh? Hey wait!" Teito snapped but his arms were pinned behind his back and he faced into the bed again. "Let me go.."

"No. Now go to sleep." Ayanami instructed this time sounding a little irritated at how stubborn his pet was. The rain began to pound harder on the windows and rest of the ship, Ayanami got up and went to the light and turned it off, at first the dark scared Teito a bit and he felt a little lost as his vision was taken from him. Locked in the bind command from the collar and laying on the bed that he wanted to get up from.

The chief went back over and laid down next to him carefully and closed his eyes.

"..Get away.." Teito growled. "Pervert."

With that Ayanami was insulted and he smacked the boy upside the head. What an absurd thought.

"Do as I say Teito Klein, one more word and you will regret it. Now go to sleep." He said, if he had to he would make his collar put him to sleep, but that would defeat the purpose to training his young pet.

"Mmm..." The boy grumbled but then as he laid in the dark, his eyes became more adjusted and he found himself lulled by the rain that attacked the air ship. It was when the lightening struck that he recoiled and tucked himself into the warmth that was Ayanami, of course, he instantly realized what he'd done and forced his body away from him to the best of his ability with the bind command still in effect.

He cursed himself when he heard the low hum of a laugh from his master, but as much as he hated it, the thunder became more distant and the rain continued, and he found himself becoming very tired and a drift in the sounds of weather.

…

Fifteen minutes went by and Ayanami had listened as Teito's breathing had become more and more relaxed and each breath was a little more lengthy. Finally asleep. He sighed and looked on at the clock, then back at the dark ceiling. The only light was a faint glow from under the door. He found himself falling for the effects of the sound of the rain and the darkness.

"Teito..." He muttered to himself, and when he did the boy shifted in his sleep and cuddled closer to him tucking his body against his, seeking out the heat that he was. " How foolish I've become.." Ayanami said quietly to himself in a whisper and then allowed sleep to take him away.

….

Please Review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews! :D

...

Daylight seemed to come quickly, the bright light penetrated the room from the window sending a soft velvet mix of blue and cream type hues about the room. Last night's events were still fresh in his mind. Slowly he was taking over Teito Klein, the boy was becoming more and more dependent on him and loosing the urge to escape. It was still there, but he wasn't continuously revolting and running for any opening he saw. Perhaps this was a foolish plan he was play at but it seemed to be working.

He shifted and went to look over at the teen that had been there beside him all night, but his brows furrowed when he saw that no such boy was there. How had he snuck away without him canceling the bind command? This troubled him so he proceeded in getting up and putting on his hat and going to the door and leaving the room.

He noticed his guards were all still in place, so he continued on his way to the control room. Would he be there? Upon walking in he saw that his men were all with their duties as usual.

"Konatsu..where is Teito Klein..?" Ayanami asked, but the young man did not reply. This quite frankly pissed him off and he approached Konatsu with malice, but when he did, he noticed that he didn't even look at him. Instead he continued with his work. Like he wasn't even there.

With a hint of confusion accenting his normally calm features, the silver haired chief went to Hyuuga who was signing some papers. Something that normally he wouldn't be doing.

"Hyuuga..."

No reply. Hyuuga didn't look at him either.

"Damn it." He cursed. His men were under a trance. Or some sort of hypnosis. The only one strong enough to entrance his entire ship was one of the seven ghosts. Swiftly he removed Hyuuga from his seat in which the man didn't even seem conscious of his displacement, and set him on the floor against the wall. The black haired man just sat there silently and remained still, expressionless.

….

"Mm..." The teen groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, the room was brighter than it should have been. The only form of light was the small window. But as he sat up he realized he wasn't in the room he'd been in. Instead, he found himself laying in strange yet familiar surroundings.

Blandly not with the complete realization of where he was, he looked around again. Carefully he slipped out of bed and went to the large windows.

"B...Bars...burg Church?.." He stuttered to himself in a daze. Then his heart began to pound and his breathing quickened. "The Church! I'm at the church!" He exclaimed and ran over to the door and out.

THUD.

"Woah...where're you off too in such a rush?" The familiar voice questioned. Teito looked up quickly and saw that he'd bumped into none other than Frau, fully dressed in his robes as if nothing had happened over the last couple of months.

"F...Frau..." He muttered under his breath. Then his eyes began to water a little.

"Yeah, yeah..." Frau said trying to dismiss the tears that were welling up in his as well. What was this? A soap opera? Teito jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the too cool for school bishop and whimpered a little.

"Alright alright enough with the water works kid. Damn, you've really softened...heh.." Frau chuckled.

"Was that swearing I heard?" Another voice came from behind the blonde bishop. Frau paled and sheepishly smiled.

"Castor! What a surprise! I didn't see you t-"

SMACK.

"Ow! What was that for?" Frau barked and rubbed the back of his head where the red haired bishop had smacked him with a book.

"For swearing." Castor answered and then ignored Frau's chibi anger fit. "Teito..."

The boy ignored him and refused to let go of Frau.

"Teito Klein.." He tried again.

"No! You'll all disappear." The teenager retorted and squeezed Frau harder in his grasp.

Castor sighed and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Let go. We're not going anywhere..." He said soothingly with a gentle smile.

"No! Dammit! I'm not letting go!"

"Teito you're in shock.."

"Go away!"

Frau glared down at the boy and his disrespect.

"Hey kid!" He shouted a little harsher than maybe was necessary.

Teito flinched and glanced up at the blue eyes of Frau.

"You can let go now..." He said with an ear to ear grin as usual. "I promise. I'm not goin' anywhere.."

With that the brown haired boy nervously released Frau and instantly the man sighed heavily happy to be privileged with the gift of oxygen once again.

Suddenly Mikhail took over and neither Castor nor Frau could dodge the punch that he sent both of them. His eyes burned red as usual and he glared with intent to kill.

"Calm down.." Castor said adjusting his glasses, happy that they weren't broken. Frau was silently cursing to himself as he held his face, how had he allowed some kid to hit him so easily? That punk.

" If you EVER allow us to go through that again...I don't care if my Master doesn't want it..I WILL kill you.." The talisman spat and held a ring of red and black Zaiphon around his hand, ready to launch it.

"Hey! I went through it too! If you don't remember! Besides! It was mostly your fault that we got punished in the first place ya brat!" Frau scolded and Mikhail simply glared harder but then sighed and dismissed the magic he held.

"What on earth are you two talking about? Punishment? From whom exactly?" Castor asked as Labrador joined them, equally confused.

A lead block fell onto both Frau and Mikhails guts.

"Uh Nothing! It was just-" Frau started in a frenzy.

"A joke that-" Mikhail started at the same time, waving his hands before him, trying to dismiss the awkward question.

"Well.." They said in sync.

Castor and Labrador both stood beside each other looking on at the blonde and the teen with utter confusion. Finally Castor sighed and chuckled a little.

"You both must still be in shock from the whole ordeal..back to bed with both of you."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You heard me..to bed..both of you."

Frau laughed whole heartedly.

"Come on man, it was one thing to order us around like that when we were bean sprouts thanks to Ayanami. But we're back to normal now, so quit with the commands how 'bout. Haha.." Frau said as Teito regained control of his mind and vaguely knew what was going on.

Teito shivered and stepped back to defend himself when he caught sight of the dark glint in Castor's eyes.

"Y..You know...I'm..I'm feeling tired anyway, lets go Frau.." The boy said and took hold of the man's ear and practically dragged him away.

Labrador was still in some sort of shock and confusion as he watched the teen haul Frau away, hearing faint 'Hey!'s and 'Teito! Let go!'s.

Finally in their room, just like they were before, they sat on either of the beds.

"Frau.."

"Hm?"

"Why did it take you so long to get to me...and how did you guys get me here without Ayanami stopping you.." Teito asked, then rolled over to face the man on the other bed. "I mean with my collar and everything.

Frau snickered and grinned, holding up a bandaged finger.

"You're mine again..hmhm." Frau answered.

They watched as the thunder clouds from last night seemed to come back, the sky was very slowly darkening and the wind attacked the large windows, giving them brief rattles.

"Okay, but what about Ayanami..."

Frau sighed and sat up a little more, looking out the window at the on coming storm.

"It wasn't easy...Verloren is strong that's for sure. Even if he isn't complete. It took five of the seven ghosts to pull it off.."

Teito's eyes widened at the statement. Five?! Ayanami was that powerful?

"So..mm...I mean...is he..you know, is he alive?" Teito asked after a moment, this made Frau raise an eye brow. It sounded to him like the boy was perhaps, hoping that the answer was yes. Why was that?

"Yeah, our goal wasn't necessarily to kill him, our main priority was you, and the eye of Mikhail." Frau answered.

"Oh..." Teito sighed heavily and smiled a little.

Was that relief?

"Teito.." Frau started, but right as he did a huge lighteing bolt struck across the sky and at first it was silent, but then the thunder fell and sounded as if stone blocks had been dropped from the sky and were smashing the earth below. Tetio shivered and tucked himself down a little more in the bed.

"Teito, what happened there? After I was gone..what happened? When we picked you up, you were sound asleep in bed, and that bastard Aya-whatever it was was laying next to you.

Teito blushed deeper than ever.

"Uh...I...I don't know...I don't remember.."

Frau sighed and accepted that.

"It looked crazy that's for sure. It was like he was trying to comfort you in the storm or something."

"Haha...yeah, that must've looked pretty strange.." Teito laughed sheepishly and then turned his gaze back out the window.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna stay here with nothing to do..I'm going to the library..if Castor comes in...just tell him you don't know..hmhm.." He said and went to the door and opened it. "You stay put though, you really do need rest.."

Teito rolled his eyes.

"If you leave...maybe I'll put you over my knee like he did.."

The teen went wide eyed and glared daggers at the bishop who carefully dodged and laughed out right, tears in the corners of his eyes at the pain in his stomach.

"Hahaha..s..sorrry...I just had to..but seriously, don't tell Castor or Labrador about that, I've managed to keep it a secret. You know what that would do to my rep.."

The holder of Mikhail simply shook his head and hummed a laugh as Frau left.

"_I could hurt him if you want Master.."_ Mikhail spoke up.

Teito closed his eyes and laid back on his pillow.

"No. It's fine. He's not too bad.." He replied and watched the lightening dance across the dark gray sky. Burying himself in the blankets before the thunder attacked.

…..

Review! ^^ Or I will punish you.. hmhmhm...


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you again! I'm so happy I don't have to punish you for not reviewing..hmhm ;P

Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Please forgive me Ayanami sama, there was no way to prepare for what they did." Hyuuga apoloized as he bowed to his superior. His black locks of silky hair hanging gracefully. It had taken him quite a while to recover his flight crew and the rest of the ships members. First he had to find out exactly which spell had be cast on them, but, removing hypnosis isn't as easy as it may sound, not even for Verloren. Well, to do it without permanently damaging the victims mind at least. He was beyond angry with the situation, it took all of his energy just to keep from destroying everything out of frustration. If Teito was in on this then he would be thoroughly dealt with. He didn't care how much he plead.

He sighed, either way he would have to control himself or he would end up killing Teito instead of punishing him and possibly killing the others around him as well. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, regaining his composure. Meditation would be good right about now.

"Get the hawks together, we are getting him back. I'll be going myself this time so there are no mistakes." Ayanami instructed with an icy cold tone as he looked on at the Barsburg church. They hovered just outside the district of Sanctuary.

"Sir." Hyuuga replied and obeyed in reporting the order. It was times like these that he actually feared the man. Though these occasions were incredibly rare, they still happened once in a great while. A _very_ great while.

"Zehel..." Ayanami cursed under his breath.

* * *

"Sir! The military is advancing!" A student panicked to the Archbishop himself. Jio looked up from his work and sighed.

"Let them come. God will prevail." Was all he said and continued with his work.

"Uh..B..But sir...how do we prepare?"

"Take anyone who will be in adamant danger and take them to the sacred channels below the church and say there until I send someone down. Tell the nuns, and have them gather the children and anyone else who doesn't wish to stand up to the imperials."

"Yes sir!" The young teenager replied and took off out of the room, his foot steps were easily heard echoing down the long hall.

* * *

Teito stood watching the military advance from the window in his room. He fought with his feelings. The bishops hadn't advanced like this to get him back when he'd been taken by Ayanami, they'd taken their sweet time. At least that's how he felt about it. But Ayanami, he was here all blazing guns the very next day to retrieve him.

"Master..." He said under his breath without really realizing what he'd said. Carefully he climbed out the window into the pounding rain and stood on the roof of the church. "Not this time.." He said to himself and started shooting high level Zaiphon shots at the main ship that flew above. His power was limited, that much was obvious, but at least he could still fight.

"_Let me Master.." _Mikhail said from within and Teito felt him trying to take over.

"No. He's mine.." Teito snapped and Mikhail remained silent. Focusing on every bit of power that was available to him, he shot at the massive ship with all of his might. He would stop them. But then it wasn't long before he cursed himself when he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. The warm feeling was strange in contrast to the freezing rain that soaked him.

"_You don't want to kill him..."_ Mikhail mentioned in an unbelieving voice. _"Let me take over. I'll do it for you."_

"NO!" Teito screamed and shot repeated shots at the ship, finally they started attacking back, and Hawkziles flew around him like hornets. Some shot bullets, others shot Zaiphon, some shot tranquilizer darts, and others swooped down and tried to capture him by their own hands.

Mikhail continued to try and take over but all he managed was upsetting Teito further.

"Bind.." The command came from behind, but the collar did not respond.

The teen turned to see the man standing before him as the rain poured down angrily from the blackened sky. Ayanami noticed that the bishops had already changed the collar to one of them. He would have to fix that.

"Teito, Come.." He ordered in a murderous voice and at first Tetio took a step forward but then fought with Mikhail who stopped him and then he instead tried to attack the man out of frustration.

"How can I?! You want to own me! I am not a slave anymore! I am a member of the church! You are nothing!" He yelled and shot more Zaiphon shots at him. "I have something better to live for than to satisfy you."

The man hummed a laugh that Teito almost didn't hear through the rain.

"You fool. I already own you.." He said and ran forward to attack, Teito quickly dodged and kicked, but the man dodged easily as well.

"Just die!"

"So cruel...wasn't it just last night that you were cuddling into me for comfort from a storm much like this one?" Ayanami said with a devious smirk and managed to trip the boy sending him sliding down the slick roof of the Church and off the side. Thankfully he was able to catch himself on a different ledge. His heart raced as he had been sure that was where his death would find him. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist painfully tight and launched him up and over back onto the roof. Teito realized it was Ayanami who had saved him from possibly falling again. Though at the risk of possibly having broken his ankle when he landed. It was impossible to keep his footing up there.

"I don't need your help!" Teito retorted and again charged with an attack, but Ayanami again dodged easily and instead took the hilt of his sword and lunged it into the boys gut, hard. Knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees, keeled over holding the pain.

Ayanami towered over him as the teen hissed with discomfort and tried to press out the pain and light headedness that came with the blow.

"Look at me.." The chief of the black hawks ordered and Teito winced as he looked up. The man glared a little when he saw that the boy had one emerald green eye and one ruby red eye. He was sharing control with Mikhail. Before Ayanami could avoid it, Teito used Ayanami's power to grab onto his leg with the bone like branches that shot out of his hand where the stone was visibly set.

In one swift movement Teito and Mikhail sent Ayanami crashing into the wall of the tower and then finished off the attack with a hard kick, but even in his state, the man caught his foot and flicked his wrist to spin him off. Throwing Teito to the ground. Lighting struck around as if it was trying to attack as well.

"Please...I...I can't let you have Mikhail.." Teito complained, sounding smaller than he'd wanted.

"Now isn't the time for negotiation Tetio Klein, kill him." Mikhail ordered.

The man with silver hair and lilac eyes stood and walked gracefully through the rain, healing a few cuts that were bleeding by just waving his hand over them.

"Teito...you don't have anyone. Did they come for you the way I did? They didn't take you, they tried to talk you out of my hold. Then they didn't come back for weeks and weeks on end did they. So tell me.." He paused as he kneeled down before Teito who was a little dizzy from hitting his head hard on the concrete surface. "Who cares more for you.." He finished.

Teito's heart pounded harder than ever and he closed his eyes trying to fight off the tears.

"I...I'm not alone.."

"But you are...without me you are nothing. I could make you great. They will merely turn you into a bishop. I will make you an angel.."

Teito looked up at him through only green eyes, he'd lost the power to fight along side Mikhail at the same time. His eyes went wide and he felt as though he was going to spew bile all over the roof, but instead he coughed up a concerning amount of blood. Then again, and again, until finally it stopped and he could breath, but it left him near hyperventilating.

Ayanami looked Teito firmly into his deep green eyes with his clear lavender ones. Confused and hurt not to mention the concussion he had, Teito lost control of his emotions and began to weep out large tears and buried his face in his palms to hide it. He was so weak. He couldn't do anything right. He couldn't help his father when he was young, he couldn't kill the criminal during training, he couldn't save Mikage, he couldn't help him or Frau on the ship, and now he couldn't even defend himself from one man. He'd been broken, and he knew it. His once pride filled self as a sklave was gone now.

The chief sensed his submission and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come.."

At first Teito hesitated but as he coughed up a little more blood he stood and wiped his mouth, he'd managed to regain his composure but was weak and weary.

"_Don't give up!" _Mikahil screamed. _"Don't you dare give up!"_ He continued as he managed to take control of the teens exhausted mind. He ripped away from Ayanami and glared up at him through deep garnet eyes.

"You BASTARD!" He bellowed and managed to wrap his bone like extensions from his hand around the man and squeezed until the chief grunted in slight pain.

"Hmhmhm..." Ayanami smirked through his silver bangs and Mikhail squeezed harder until both of them coughed up blood. The red substance dripped down the Hawk's chin from the corners of his mouth as he continued with his smirk.

"What's with the face?" Mikhail huffed, feeling his host's body failing on him.

"Pain.." Ayanami ordered and Mikhail went wide eyed and screamed bloody murder at the pain that pulsed his body. The boy with red eyes jerked his head back in wrapped his arms around himself and shut his eyes tightly, trying to manage without begging.

Ayanami fell to his feet when the bone bindings let go and returned to Mikhails hand.

"H...How..uhn...mm...How did y...you..?" Mikhail tried to speak but it was exceedingly difficult.

Ayanami loomed over him and let the blood from his finger drip onto the boys forehead as he glared up at him. The talisman gave him a deadly glare but it was rather pitiful through his pained expression.

"You're mine..." The man answered and then released the command.

At the sudden relief his body went through some sort of shock and he felt the body he was controlling go limp and he fell to the cool wet surface. The last thing he saw before his eyes were forced closed was the blurry image of Ayanami from the waist down still standing over him but then kneel, and his deep purple eyes watched his until everything went black.

* * *

Review :)


	17. Chapter 17

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Your reviews are so appreciated!

* * *

A high stress vibe could be felt all through the church, and faint ranting and yelling could be heard even outside the church, though from there it wasn't quite possible to understand what the words were so upset about. The students were ordered to get back to their duties and studies, but none of them could really focus when there was someone so angry in the church. This was a place of sanctuary, a holy place. And the energy that was in it at the moment was most definitely not holy. The nuns shushed some of the smaller children that were frightened by the dark feel.

"What?!"

"Calm down, there was nothing we could do."

"Like HELL there wasn't!" Frau bellowed louder.

"Frau, stop. Teito chose to face Ayanami himself, we didn't know where he was until it was too late." Castor answered. "You should be proud of him for facing his fears."

Frau cursed under his breath and grabbed the other man by the front of his robes and pulled him close to his face.

"There should have been someone watching him! We only _just _got him ba-!"

Unfortunately Frau didn't get to finish his rant, for his fellow bishop Castor wrapped his puppet strings around the blonde's body and squeezed, preventing the other from being able to talk.

"Now listen, you're being rash, and you're flooding the church with your negativity." The red headed bishop scolded and forced Frau to his knees while still trapped within his strings.

"Castor...I have to go after him!"

"No. We need to find a better plan. Having us rush in on hopes and dreams will get us no where, and possibly get Teito Klein farther away."

"Tsk..So I'm supposed to just sit here?! We are bishops! As well as three of the seven ghosts! It's our job to protect those who need us!"

"Labrador..." Castor said after a moment and Frau looked a little confused but looked up behind him and saw the gentle bishop kneeling down behind him.

"What are you doing.." Frau asked in a serious tone.

"Shh..." Labrador cooed and wrapped his arms around the other, flowered vines slowly made their way around the ghost Zehel and then released some sort of pollen from their fragile petals.

"No, come on Lab, don't do this.." Frau protested after he recognized the technique.

"Shh..."

The other answered again, and the blonde found himself growing more and more relaxed.

"Castor...stop him. We can't just sit here. There is no telling what Ayanami will do to him!" The ghost almost plead and fought against the tired feeling and his body growing more and more heavy. Making it exceedingly harder to keep upright.

"Just relax Frau. We will figure this out, but unfortunately right now you're being too hasty and we can't have that. So for now, sleep.." Castor answered in a gentle tone, he knew too well the way Frau felt about Teito, he cared so deeply for him. Possibly more than anyone else. Maybe it was because they were so much alike? Perhaps Frau saw his younger self in Teito. He didn't know exactly, but right now Frau was too willing to go off all blaze of glory.

Frau sighed in defeat as he took in the sweet scent of the flowers that forced him to breath their toxins, and before long he found himself limp as he leaned against Labrador.

"P...please..." Was the last pitiful word he could say before he fell into a very deep sleep. Labrador sighed in sadness, he hated having to quietly sedate people, the desperate expressions they made when they begged for him not to do it. But they both knew that he was better off asleep for now.

Remarkably once the unruly bishop had succumbed to sleep, the church lightened, not just in energy but in literal light. The halls weren't as dark and the feeling of peace returned. Forcing the harsh and angry vibes away.

"I'll take him to his room...please go to the Archbishop and await my return. And don't worry, everything will be fine. Hmhm.." Castor said adding a cheery note to the end with his usual soft smile. The lavender haired bishop smiled in return and left quietly.

* * *

"...F...Frau..." The teen mumbled in his sleep, Ayanami watched carefully as he knew the boy would soon wake. He had to give him credit though, he'd impressed him when he'd merged souls with Mikhail. Not just merging souls, which really had already been done, but sharing one mind with the talisman, having both conscious. It really was something unheard of.

A few more minutes of him silently muttering things in his sleep and shuffling around, he slowly opened his eyes. At first he couldn't bring his mind to register what his eyes saw.

"Frau?" He said again, though he didn't quite know why.

"No. You're back with me."

Teito slowly forced himself to sit up, but then gasped and whimpered at the pain in his gut. As gently as possible, he tried again to sit up, managing it this time he looked over to Ayanami.

"Ayanami..?"

Teito opened his eyes in shock as the man slapped him hard across the face, at first there was no pain but then a menacing sting took over his now reddened cheek. He hissed in discomfort but refused to put his hand up to cool the burn.

"You do not bear the right to call me by my name. Slave."

Teito jerked his head back to look at the silver haired man.

"What? I'm not a slave!" He shouted as he jumped from the bed but then faster than he could have imagined, fell to the floor, arm wrapped around his stomach as it screamed with hurt.

"Might want to move more slowly Tetio Klein." The lavender eyed man suggested then grabbed the boy by the wrist and forced him to his feet and to the bathroom. The boy remained slightly hunched over as it hurt too much to stand up straight.

"What are you doing!?" Teito objected as Ayanami removed the boys over coat, then lifted the shirt underneath, revealing that damage.

"This could get far worse if you are reckless."

"Wh...What.." Teito began as he looked and saw that his entire abdomen was nothing but a massive bruise, black and blue painted across his once flawless skin.

"You disobeyed me. Fighting back was very foolish Teito Klein.." Ayanami said in a sinister voice which made the boy recoil and flinch at the sound.

"What did you expect?!" He replied angrily. "Of course I wasn't going to just give in. What, you'd thought that I'd given up and let you take over!? I will not be your pet, I will not be your slave and I will not call you Master!"

With these words Ayanami sighed angrily and had to contain his power as he accidentally put a crack through the mirror in the bathroom as well as across the glass window in the other room. He walked out and put a weary hand to his forehead and tilted his head back as if to ease his frustration.

"So much progress wasted..." He breathed and then turned back to his captive. "We will start from ground zero if we must."

Teito had just finished redressing himself properly and then turned and glared at the man across the room.

"I found who I was again, you won't break me.." He said as he called upon his magic and red and black Zaiphon encircled his hands and he wasted no time in shooting them at the brainwashing bastard before him.

"You dare fight me when I have complete control of you?" Ayanami's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. It disappointed him greatly when the boy didn't falter and have fear wash over him as he usually did. Those bishops had truly ruined all of the work that he'd put into this case over the last several, several weeks.

"Back off!"

Ayanami easily dodged Teito's attacks.

"Bind."

"Gak! D...Damn you!" Teito cursed from the floor where he'd fallen and jerked his arms to try and free them from behind his back. "You can't do this. Just KILL me damn it!"

For a moment Ayanami was so irritated he took the boy by the collar and lifted him from the floor, ignoring the choking sounds that came from him as he struggled to breath and the strain of being lifted by his neck sent pain throughout his body.

Ayanami wrapped his own Zaiphon around the boy's neck and glared deadly threats into the boys eyes but then sighed and smirked.

"What fun would that be.." He said in a finalizing tone and carried the boy still gasping for air to the bed and sat down, but before he could handle him Teito managed to break free of his hold and went to run.

All he saw was a flash of silver and black and then felt his feet kicked out from under him, then his arm jerked and him pulled to the side, ultimately falling over something firm, which little did he know at that very moment was Ayanami's uniformed lap.

After opening his eyes and regaining his level of equilibrium, he recognized this position and the panic set in.

"Just kill me! Don't do this! It's unfit for you to do this to me!"

"On the contrary, I find it rather effective." The man said and with that brought a hand down with incredible force onto Teito's backside. The teenage boy yelped in pain, not only did it sting and hurt like hell, but the impact pressed him harder into Ayanami's lap, hurting his overly bruised stomach.

One after the other painful smacks fell to his behind and Teito was helpless in his attempt to escape, his hands still bound behind his back.

"Like it or not, I own you and you will obey me. No matter how many times I must break you in the process." The hawk said and continued with painful blows to the boys clothed bottom. Really he deserved to be bared, but knowing the overall pain he was in besides the punishment itself, he decided to show a little mercy.

"Submit.."

Teito glared at the floor as his eyes began to water at the incredible sting that had over come his lower end. Here it started again, he really was starting from the beginning, submission. His whole body ached, his head, his stomach, his neck from where he'd been lifted, and now his backside was ablaze. This was torture at it's finest.

"N...No..." He whimpered but tried his hardest to sound dead set.

Another fifteen extremely hard swats and he asked again.

"Submit?.."

"N...no...stop!"

"Submit!" He yelled and with this Teito took all of his strength and flipped to his side and sunk his teeth into the man's side. Biting as hard as he could. He was overly satisfied when he heard the man grunt in a painful moan. He'd never heard the man do that before, he was happy that he was able to hurt him. After all of the countless others he'd hurt and killed in the past.

"Fool." Was all Ayanami said and threw the boy onto the floor, making him scream out in pain at his bruised body as well as his assaulted bottom.

"What?.."

"Teito.." Ayanami said after a moment and kneeled down to Teito's level since he was still on the floor in sudden pain. "Look inside yourself, figure out who cares most..you may be my pet...as well as my slave..but I haven't killed you, I haven't severely injured you..."

"Shut up!"

"Quiet." Ayanami said coldly. "That bishop Frau, what has he done? You escaped here, and then went there...they supposedly took care of you, but what happened when you tried to leave? He stopped you didn't he.."

"Damn it SHUT UP!"

"He wouldn't let you go find Mikage. Neither of them would allow it. And something you may not know, but they were going to wipe your memory of the truth."

"I SAID-! wait...what do you mean?" Teito shouted but then looked into Ayanami's red tinted lavender eyes.

"That night that they knocked you out after you found out they were the ghosts, they were going to erase your memories, even Mikages last moments with you. I would never do that."

"Liar!"

Ayanami chuckled under his breath and stood.

"You are confined to this room. I need to go figure some things out. Oh, and in the mean time so that you don't get any ideas.." He began and turned back around then lifted his hand into the air, palm down and the boy lifted and glowed, until he blacked out and the man used his magic to lay him on the bed and then left the room.

* * *

"Teito.." Frau muttered as he sat against the door of the room. They'd locked him in, of course, he didn't really blame them. Maybe he _was_ being rash, even now he wouldn't waste any time in going after Teito and Ayanami.

What was happening to Teito? Was he being punished? Was he...Hmm.

Maybe they needed to take the eye of Mikhail out of Teito. That would certainly keep him from being kidnapped again. But, no..that would not be a good idea.

He sighed and put a hand to his head, he'd changed out of his robes, if he was practically grounded to his room he didn't need to be in his formal attire. So instead he wore his black. Hand to his head and faint rays of sun shining in through the window which was enchanted to keep him in.

* * *

"Let..me..out..." The boy huffed as he banged on the door for the zillionth time. This was all getting annoying! Going back and forth and back and forth! First the church, then to Ayanami, then back to the church, then back to Ayanami. It was damn near killing him! Really getting old it was. Not to mention now he was only a kid again, that idiot had changed him back to the five year old boy he'd been before. IT was NOT fair. And he continually threw all kinds of tantrums while trying to find a way out.

The room was in ruins, he'd stripped the bed in a fit, he'd knocked the light cover from the ceiling, he'd shattered the mirror in the bathroom by throwing a metal candle holder at it. He'd done everything he possibly could to get the door to open, to get someone to open it for him. He'd even turned on the water in the bathtub and let it over flow until everything was flooded, of course, now he was whimpering quietly as the floor was covered in freezing cold water thanks to his own fit and so he solemnly climbed back up onto the stripped bed to get out of it. Even though the water flooded under the door and out of the room to the hallway, no one came in. And at first that horrible feeling of being terribly alone struck him again, but he figured that it was impossible. Last time it was just a dream.

"I...I want...I want Mikage.." He whimpered as he laid on the bed feeling cold as his clothes were soaked.

…

Hours and hours went on until it was dark outside, and Teito was left completely alone. No one had come in, not for anything. Not even to give him food. So now he was wet, hungry, and only a child. This was really hard on the mind. He was having an extremely hard time keeping a hold of his teenage thought process. He knew he'd already lost much of it, just by looking around the damage in the room.

He'd fallen asleep a few times, probably for a bout twenty minute intervals. Finally he felt the anger and fits building up again and the green eyed boy jumped down from the bed and made his way through the several inches of water to the bathroom and reached to the tub but slipped and fell in. He gasped as he shot back up and shut off the water and unplugged the tub.

Cold, wet, hungry, lonely, sad...the emotions were flying and he felt hot tears trickling down his cold cheeks. Quietly he went to the door and knocked on it.

"Please...please let me out.." He whimpered as more tears flowed.

No answer.

"Pleaaase..." He cried as he fell to his knees and kept his small fist to the door. "Master..." He mumbled and just then the door slowly opened and he fell back on his rear, which was still sore from the spanking earlier, into the freezing cold water. Ayanami looked down at him blankly, then about the room and sighed, this was much more damage than he'd expected. Still, this was what he had waited for. He held out his hand to the boy and Teito hesitated, but then gave in and took the hand that was presented. Ayanami felt how cold his small hand was through his white glove.

"Come along Teito.." Ayanami said and Teito simply nodded and wiped his eyes of the tears, pouted a little at his defeat, and let the silver haired hawk take him along in tow.

* * *

Review!(jammin to anime theme songs)


	18. Chapter 18

AAHHH! your feedback is so great! :D You are truly what keeps me writing. Thank you for giving me motivation and support. :) To my so devoted readers, I present to thee, chapter 18. I never thought my story would go this far but because you all encourage me I have continued it. :) Happy readings.

…

Quiet whimpers were heard to anyone who walked down the south main hall of the ship. Ayanami had taken little Teito into another bathroom and was trying to get him cleaned up, he'd made him take a much needed bath and the warm water had been soothing to Teito, but still his whimpers didn't stop. They came off and on.

"Master.." The child said in a small voice as he allowed the man to help him redress. He could do it himself, but he was too worked up to do it properly. He'd tried once and accidentally buttoned the small jacket wrong, leaving it overly crooked. Eventually Ayanami had taken charge and done it for him. But now, Teito was upset that he was useless. Some part of his mind was still his former self, and it bothered him to be taken care of this way.

"Hm?" The man answered the boy as he dried his blonde locks.

"D..Do you really.."

He paused and looked down a little, fighting off more tears.

"Go on..." Ayanami encouraged, standing up and drying any water that had been spilled to the tile floor.

"Do you really care about me. Or do you just want Mikhail.." He finally asked the man and with that he couldn't hold back, his green eyes wept little tears that streamed down his pale cheeks. Though he tried to fight it it was just no use.

Ayanami knelt down to his level and gave a gentle smile through his silver bangs. This surprised the child to the point that he stopped his crying in shock. But what shocked him more was when the man wrapped his strong arms around him and held him tightly.

"Yes, I do."

The child version of Teito Klein whimpered out more tears and Ayanami picked him up and carried him out into the hall, receiving looks of disbelief from anyone who was there to see. As he walked down the hall Teito began to get in touch with his older mind and felt awkward and squirmed to be put on his feet, the silver haired man obliged and set the boy down.

Ayanami continued to walk though and Teito pouted a little at the fact that he assumed he would follow, but was even more upset about the fact that he did follow him. Satisfying the mans expectations.

After about ten minutes of walking Teito stopped and stomped one of his small feet and waited for Ayanami to turn around, but alas, he did not. This made Teito tilt his head and cock an eye brow but then he sighed, stupid guy was ignoring him.

"Hey! Ayanami!" He shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the man's back, with that, he did stop, and Teito couldn't help but feel a little tingle climb up his spine. He watched as the chief turned half way and glanced down at him.

"Is there an emergency?"

The question caught Teito off guard.

"Uh..um...no?"

"Then I suggest that you address me properly unless you want to land yourself over my knee again." He answered and turned around to walk again. "Follow me Teito.."

"No!"

"What was that?" The hawk asked as he stopped and turned to look at Teito once more. The little boy before him hesitated and fumbled with his words as he tried to get the point across.

"Um..I..I mean, I don't want to."

"Hm? You..wish to stay here in the hall?" Ayanami asked as he raised a brow.

"What? Uh..N..No, I just, I don't wanna be ordered around..."

Ayanami smirked and went casually towards the boy and stopped just short of where he stood.

"I don't ask anymore from you than a father would his son, aside from the rule that you address me as 'Master'. Now come along, not following me will just get you lost and I am not in the mood to search for disobedient children."

"Turn me back.."

"Why ever would I do that. You haven't been fully punished for your outburst little one.."

Teito shifted on his feet which were becoming sore, he looked down at them and then back up.

"But...But I won't do anything this time..."

"Hm, really." He answered, but it did nothing to help appease Teito's request. "Come along Teito Klein, I will not ask again."

With that the brown haired five year old chased after Ayanami who had picked up the pace a little. When they arrived to the control room, Teito noticed he was a bit too short to see out the large windows.

"Master.."

"What now Teito.." He answered as he sat down at his main chair and began to fill out paper work.

"Where are we going.."

"Back to headquarters."

Teito slightly panicked at this.

"But..But what about the bishops!? They are coming to get me! You can't take me away.."

"Teito-"

"What if Frau shows up and I'm not here?What if I never see them again!?"

"Teito I-" Ayanami started again, but was just as before cut off rather rudely by the boy before him. He watched as the child ranted and raved about what he wanted and what might happen and other things of the sort. He sighed and sat back propping his chin with his fist and allowing the boy to continue, until finally he stopped.

"And...And..." The boy hesitated.

After this, Ayanami stood and took Teito in a strong embrace.

"Shh...calm down."He told the child. "Hyuuga, take Teito somewhere to play."

"Uh...sir?" Hyuuga questioned, but received a warning glance from Ayanami and sighed then smiled as usual. "Very well Aya-tan..hmhm..come on bean sprout.." He said as he put a hand on Teito's shoulder but the boy shook it off and pushed Hyuuga away from him. The man with black hair frowned and squirted the child in the face with water.

"That was rude.." He said and Teito coughed a little and wiped his face, then scowled up at the man.

"Hmph!" The green eyed boy protested defiantly and looked the other way with folded arms. Hyuuga sighed heavily. He'd never really dealt with children and he didn't think that it would be now.

"Teito." Ayanami warned from behind. The boy turned and glared then looked down. "Do as he says."

The boy sighed and turned around, following the Major out of the room looking down at the floor in a pout the whole way, but right as they exited the room he looked up deviously through ruby red eyes.

….

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright Frau...come on out..it's been long enough.." A voice said outside the door as it opened. "I think you've had enough time to calm down." Castor said as he walked in with Labrador.

"Hmhm..we've brought you some...uh..." He paused as he looked about the room. "Tea.."

Castor sighed and furrowed his brows, this was just like Frau. The room was empty other than a naughty magazine that was placed on his bed with a note that had a wink face on it. The note read:

_"Hey! By the time you read this I'll be long gone, I'm sorry about this but I _

_ Had no choice. I just have this feeling like if we don't go after Teito now, he won't be coming _

_ Back. Anyway, you can spend the time thinking about how to torture me about these books once _

_ I return. I'll be back with Teito and that's a promise!_

_ -Frau ;)_

"Well, we had better go find him." Castor said as he set the note down, and used his ghost abilities to burn the magazines of perverted nature. After this had been done, the two left the room briskly.

….

"Teito! Stop!" Hyuuga shouted as the boy stood on top of the massive ship. The man was still trying to figure out how he'd managed to get up there. All he'd done was go into the hall and answer the phone on the wall when it rang, said 'Yes, that will be fine.' Hang up, and then turn around and the boy was gone! He'd managed to slip away and now he had to figure out how to get him down from the top of the ship. He knew Teito couldn't stand up there, but Mikhail on the other hand...he was a different story.

The major knew he couldn't exactly call Ayanami and be all like 'Uh, yeah...um, I lost Teito and now he's on the roof...' No, he wouldn't dare doing that. So now the best thing he could do was try to get Teito down without Mikhail starting a fight, right now it was just basically playing a game. A devious little one he was.

He opened the hatch on the ceiling and climbed out onto the roof, this was definitely cutting into his sweet-eating time.

"Alright kid, you've had your fun now get down before Ayanami punishes both of us.." Hyuuga said but as he did he looked on in shock, the small boy was placed over the knee of none other than the bishop and ghost Frau. Their robes blowing around wildly in the wind.

"Don't you EVER put TEITO in danger again!" Frau shouted as he tried to keep from falling off the smooth surface and blistered the boy's bare behind with countless hard swats that he rained down too fast for the eye to see. " Do you have ANY idea how dangerous it is up here?! If you fell he would be killed! BAKA!"

"AH! I'm SORRY! I'm sorry!Ow! It hurts! Owww...!STOP! I said sorry!" The red eyed boy wailed as he squirmed. Frau had come out of nowhere. He'd seemingly just dropped from the sky and when he saw him and Mikhail had pulled his eye lid down and stuck out his tongue, he'd snapped. This non human child would know his wrath!

"Okaaaaay, I hate to put a damper on this little reunion, but Aya-tan doesn't know we're up here yet and it might be a good idea to get back in the ship." Hyuuga announced a little more casually than he should have.

Mikhail and Frau both looked up at the same time, Frau quickly put the boy on his feet and ripped his trousers back up in one quick movement then shot an accusing finger at Hyuuga.

"You let him up here?!"

Hyuuga wore a sweat drop. That was the only thing he had to say to him.

"Uh..heh..it's not like that."

"You really are relentless aren't you.." The deep voice said from somewhere unseen.

Mikhail glared and looked over at Ayanami who had just come out onto the top of the ship to join them. How thoughtful.

"I'm taking Teito with me." Frau said and then grabbed Mikhail wrapping his arms around him and jumping off of the ship.

"Tsk..." Ayanami cursed and jumped off as well.

Hyuuga however stood by with a sheepish and somewhat confused expression.

"I hope he didn't expect me to follow...heh...um.." He said but then sighed and went into the ship once more and to the control room to make sure to give orders to keep eyes on Ayanami and the escaped prisoner.

….

"Teito...Don't let him take you!" Ayanami shouted as he fell just a little above Frau and Mikhail.

"Go away! Damn it!"Frau shouted in ghost form now and swung his scythe at the man to keep him at bay. His other arm firmly around Teito to keep him still and stop him if he were to go back into a delusion state of mind thinking he wanted to stay with the killer that was Verloren, aka, Ayanami.

"No Let GO!" Teito screamed suddenly, back in control of his own mind. " Master! Master help!"

Frau couldn't believe what he was hearing, Teito wanted to go back with him? It was going to take a lot of work to break his mind out of the solid Ayanami prison that he was in. Ayanami smirked at Frau after hearing his little charge call out to him for help instead of fighting against him.

"Don't you see? He want's me." Ayanami shouted and then shot Zaiphon at the ghost, careful to not hit the boy. Fighting each other endlessly as they fell at massive speed to the world below. Just before they hit the ground Frau threw Teito and he watched as the boy was captured by an invisible force, which he would soon find was the puppetry strings.

Ayanami was caught by Hyuuga who'd flown down on a Hawkzile knowing he was probably expected to help in some form or another.

"Castor put me down! Ayanami isn't bad! He takes care of me! And he came right away when you guys took me!"

"Shut up kid you don't know what your saying!" Frau scolded now back to his regular form but still wielding the massive scythe, Castor held the boy tightly in his grasp and was in the process of trying to put Teito to sleep but he was fighting so desperately, once again sharing control with Mikhail. Teito watched as Frau fought in a deadly dance of death with Ayanami.

Teito's body began to glow red and Castor felt his skin burning, he had no choice but to release him. It was then that the boy's slave collar disintegrated under the fiery hot power of Mikhail, it was also then that he found himself knocked to the ground and changed back to his teenage self. All of any powers that had held him powerless were evaporated. The boy ran off as fast as he could to the scene and when he did Frau panicked and tried his best to evade but it was too late. The momentum and force of his attack was impossible to withdraw.

"TEITO!" Frau screamed and stared ahead at the scene before him.

Teito Klein held his arms out to the sides defending the chief of the black hawks, but he'd still been hit. The green and red eyed boy coughed up a massive amount of blood and tried not to choke on it. The end of Frau's scythe was pierced through his small figure and through him also went through Ayanami.

"T...Teito.." Ayanami said in shock. Normally he wouldn't have been hit as critically but he'd been distracted when he'd taken off towards the battle. Both him and Teito continued to gak and cough up blood. But neighter of them moved. Frau was too afraid to remove his scythe.

"Frau.." Castor and Labrador said in sync. What should they do? Should they just, pull out the scythe? Or..

Just then the answer came to them without even trying. Ayanami and Teito both lifted up into the air and Frau's scythe was forced to removal. However, remarkably enough neither of them bled profusely like they should have.

The people below, Castor, Frau, Labrador, Hyuuga, they stood beside each other in shock and confusion as the stones were removed from the two hosts. The Eye of Mikhail as well as the Eye or Raphael were extracted from the bodies and the two were powerless to stop it, then once the stones were both above Ayanami and the teenage boy, they suddenly merged, and all anyone got to see was a bright white light before each and every person collapsed to the ground.

"Uhn..w...what..happened.." Teito asked as he stood a little but then saw Ayanami across from him about twenty feet. He ran to him and kneeled down right as the man was waking up.

"Master?" Teito begged and the man didn't show any emotion but stood up on his own. Frau and the others ran over and for the moment, and the first moment to be exactly, the group stood together without trying to kill each other.

They watched as a white stone the same size as the ones that had been extracted fell slowly to the earth below.

...

Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the reviews! Please review again, this may be the last chapter! :)

…..

"T...Teito..why...why did you get in the way?" Frau muttered as finally the damage of the scythe was set lose. Both Ayanami and Teito collapsed to the ground as blood began to erupt from their wounds.

"I..I want to.." He paused as he threw up an amount of blood all over the ground and himself. "I want to stay...w...with Aya...nami.."

Tears came to Frau's eyes as he debated on what to do. There was no way to heal a wound like that, even for a ghost like himself. Why did he never make it in time? Whenever someone was in trouble, not just Teito but others, many times he was too late. Was this the torture of being one of the seven ghosts?

"Castor! Get something to stop the bleeding!" Frau shouted, he watched as Ayanami wrapped his arms around the teenager. Their blood mixing as they neared death.

"Frau. I can't. There isn't anything we can do."

"Well what about him!? He's Verloren! He can heal himself easily! As well as Teito!" He snapped as he pulled Ayanami from Teito and lifted him by the collar of his uniform. "Heal him!"

The man coughed up more blood and winced.

"I...I can't.." He stuttered. " When the stone was...removed I lost the power. I am no longer Verloren.." He muttered as he tried to stay conscious.

Meanwhile Labrador was calm and collected as usual, but a thought came to him. Maybe there _was _a way to save them. He slowly made his way over to the white stone that had been created by the Eye's of Mikhail and Raphael. He watched as small strikes of color of all sorts were faintly visible through the stone. Carefully he picked it up, it still glowed as it sat in his pale hand.

He noticed as there was a strange feeling about the stone. A strange peace, not the devious feel of both of the stones like before. Was this really the cure for all of this? The two stones had to merge in a bout of bravery and sacrifice? Just the same as humans, if they join together and forget their malice, the world would be peaceful. Though that would never happen, it was less than a one percent chance that the planet could unite in peace. But this stone, perhaps this was the first step.

Labrador walked calmly back over to the two injured companions. It is possible for people to change, but if Teito was okay with being a slave to Ayanami, and calling him Master, then why stop him? If he was happiest that way, then they should let him.

"Frau.." Lab said in a quiet voice, the blonde bishop looked up at him through wet blue eyes. He could see the heart break in his eyes, but he could also see the anger. No doubt he blamed Ayanami for Teito's worsening condition. "Let me.." He said and Frau scooted over as Labrador kneeled down where he had been. Ayanami looked up at him with dulling lavender eyes.

"If the soul that was once Verloren could change, then perhaps there is still hope for the world." He said as he held the white stone over both Ayanami and Teito. The lilac haired bishop watched as both the boy and the hawk fell into unconsciousness, once strong arms wrapped around the teen, as they both slept and their bodies focused on dying.

Just then the stone between Labrador's fingers seemed to hum and glow more, it's pale light carresing the faces of everyone around. Suddenly a large crack crawled through the stone, Lab furrowed his brows, what was happening? It seemed that his assumption was corrected. He smiled gently and allowed it to break in half, then let go as the two pieces of the white crystal like stone levitated and slowly fell down to the near lifeless bodies of Teito and his master Ayanami.

"What happened?!" Frau panicked. "Are you sure that was okay to do?"

"Either way, we will lose them if we don't try." Castor answered and Hyuuga stood by solemnly at his fallen leader, he took his glasses off in respect, not sure if he was dead or not. One thing was for sure, this was definitely a strange turn of events. Something had happened to Ayanami over the months that he'd had Teito. He had changed, he wasn't the ruthless killer he'd been before.

They watched as the wounds of the two blood covered soldiers began to slowly heal with a faint white glow. This was truly amazing, watching two enemies rest together in death. The cloud cover didn't help with the situation, it gave it a much more gloomy effect. Teito had always been alone, he'd always been over ruled by others, and when he was finally set free at the church, he didn't know how to handle it. He'd felt like a burden, like he was a danger to everyone. But now, maybe that was why he was okay with submitting himself to a master. He just wanted someone who would care for him but also give him direction. Perhaps that was why the two couldn't seem to leave each other. Then again, Frau wanted Teito as well. He gave him a new light to the dark world he'd tried to lighten. But he didn't chose him, in the end, he chose the one who wouldn't have thought twice about killing him just a few months ago. That's how Teito worked though, he could change people without even trying. Maybe he learned that from Mikage, who knows.

They watched as the light grew dim and the two began to breath a little easier, much more relaxed.

"It...it saved them..?" The blonde bishop gawked.

"Come, let's take them inside." Castor said as him and Hyuuga went to help pick up Ayanami while Frau picked up the brown haired boy Teito Klein.

"B..But, he's one of them.." Frau insisted and didn't quite know how to feel about caring for Ayanami. He'd started all of this after all.

"Yet so was Teito at one point in time. We are men of God, we do not judge those by their actions or previous lives, we accept whomever is given to us and we show the love that God shows to us endlessly...now come, they may be alright now, but they still need rest.." Castor said as he let Hyuuga carry the man, who was surprisingly lighter than he looked, to the inside of the great church of Barsburg.

…

Light once again entered Teito's deep green eyes, as it usually did so rudely in the morning. Wait, thats right, Ayanami. Faster than he should have the boy shot up out of his bed, but found it to be a little too fast of a movement and swiftly fell to the cool floor.

"Heh, morning kid." The familiar voice said, the boy glanced over at his close friend Frau who was dressed in black and sitting on the window sill with it slightly open as he smoked, flicking the ashes out.

Teito smiled sympathetically then glanced over and saw that the other bed was empty, panic struck him like a led brick.

"W..Where's Ayanami?" He asked in a frenzy.

Frau looked at him with surprise, then closed his eyes and chuckled, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"He's fine Teito. He's outside.." He answered and looked back up at the boy who gently smiled and looked out the window. The ship Ayanami flew was landed just outside Church grounds and he watched as military soldiers and officials walked about the area below. Laughing and talking with others from the church. What was going on?

"F...Frau..what happened? Your scythe..should we be dead?"The boy asked as he stood a little closer to the man who again puffed on his cigarette.

"Well, apparently all we needed was to have light and dark combine. You and Ayanami were enemies, but because of you Teito, the world is a much better place."

"Hm?"

Frau smiled.

"Look at your chest kid.." He suggested, Teito looked down and lifted his shirt, right in the center of his chest was a medium sized mark.

"What is it?"

"It's a scar...the eye of Mikhail and the eye of Raphael combined. They merged and became the eye of Innocence. You hold half and Ayanami holds the other half. The halves of the stone are what saved you." Frau said as he stared out the window blankly at the clouds above, letting out a breath of smoke.

"But...you mean.."

"Yes. You and Ayanami share halves of the same soul now. And because of your act of innocence and love, you changed the course of fate. Just look, the military is welcome here, and we are welcome there. They are laughing and conversing, sharing stories of their lives. The world is just a little bit of a better place now, thanks to you Teito Klein." He finished as he turned and smiled at the boy.

With that Teito smiled and dressed himself in his bishop training robes and then ran outside to find his Master.

The bishop stayed at the window sill though and he smiled slightly as he gazed up at the blue sky. A small lone tear escaped his cerulean eyes and slipped down his cheek.

"Good bye, Teito." He muttered and looked down at the grounds below. He watched as the teen ran out of the church and found Ayanami, whom he embraced. They seemed happy, it was definitely a strange relationship, Master and slave. But it's what Teito wanted. Such bittersweet moments these were, maybe this had been the boy's goal. This is what the chief of heaven planned for them, he would have never known before, but Teito had made such a huge change, and as he said before, the single act of love to save his enemy from death, he made the world a better place. The eye of Innocence had flooded the world with a better atmosphere. Such an interesting and incredible occurrence. Frau watched from his window as Teito followed Ayanami back into the ship after saying good bye to his close friends, the nuns, Castor, Labrador, Hakuren, the others as well, and just before he boarded, he'd watched him pause and look up at the window where he sat. He'd smiled the way he used to and waved good bye, and the church began to sing once more as the ship flew off. Frau watched the clouds go by from the window and smiled lightly.

….

WOW! This was so hard to write!I was listening to the radio and all the sad songs came on! AH! Anyways, that is the end of my story. Thank you all soooo much for reading! I had fun writing it. :) Please review!


End file.
